


Moments

by Ribbonlette



Series: Shizaya Comfort/Fluff Drabbles [9]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Cosplay, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Angst, Mild Sexual Content, More Tags to be added as I go, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Threats as Dirty Talk, in like one chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 19,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribbonlette/pseuds/Ribbonlette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The relationship between Heiwajima Shizuo and Orihara Izaya is not exactly what you would call normal. But life stands out the most as moments, and it's in these moments that these two people find their connection, be it good, bad, or entirely destructive.</p><p>Collection of short drabbles for a 30 Day OTP challenge!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to write more, even if it's short things. So I found a 30 day challenge and decided to attempt to do this!! I'm on day two, technically, but I'm going to post a day behind so hopefully I can keep up with it on here.
> 
> The rating will most likely go up at some point, as I doubt I can keep all of these G... and there will probably end up being a good amount of angst as I seem to just love torturing Izaya!! But everyone should just expect that by now so...
> 
> Anyway!! Here you go!! I hope you enjoy it!!

Izaya hates PDA.

He hates showing affection in general, as it feels very awkward to him; it’s not as if he has much practice with true affection after all. His parents traveled for work when he was little and didn’t have time for such things and he probably would have rejected it anyway. The “affection” he shows to his followers, the unstable people he has managed to make dependent on him, could not be called real affection, let alone _healthy_ affection. It is all manipulation and if anyone were to ask even Izaya would admit as much.

And of course his affection for his humans is so all encompassing and twisted no one would recognize it as anything less than malice.

So when Izaya and Shizuo ended up somehow… _dating_ … Well, needless to say, holding hands is not exactly something they do. Except Shizuo is extremely affectionate and loves having some sort of physical contact. He’s not exactly romantic, but Izaya has certainly felt a good deal of secondhand embarrassment at how ridiculously cheesy Shizuo could be.

And of course it isn’t long before Shizuo tries to show his affection in public. Naturally, this ends in a disaster that upends half the street. By the end of it they’re both breathless and exhausted and Izaya can hardly look at Shizuo because he knows that was an overreaction but if Shizuo thinks he can just _hold his hand in public_ then he should expect to lose a few fingers.

Shizuo doesn’t give up that easily however. As they’re both plopped on Shinra’s couch, waiting for the doctor to come back and bandage Shizuo’s still bleeding leg and Izaya’s sprained wrist, Shizuo very carefully scoots his hand closer to Izaya’s. The raven is pouting and refusing to look in Shizuo’s direction and doesn’t notice the hand until Shizuo has already captured Izaya’s fingers.

Izaya jolts, moving to pull his hand away. His cheeks are already flushed in annoyance and embarrassment, his mouth open to make some retort when Shizuo mumbles quietly.

“I didn’t mean to embarrass you. But… no one can see now so… Please?” Shizuo’s not looking at Izaya. He keeps his gaze fixed on their hands; Izaya’s is stiff in his grip, even as he runs his thumb along his knuckles.

Izaya fights with himself for a moment, torn between keeping his grudge and letting it go. But Shizuo is being so sweet and he’s had enough fighting for one day and honestly, it does feel nice to have that physical connection. A bit.

“...Yeah okay.” Izaya gives a small nod, relaxing and giving Shizuo’s hand a small squeeze. There’s still a bit of a blush on his cheeks and he can’t seem to make himself look Shizuo in the eye, but he can see the satisfied puppy smile spreading across Shizuo’s face regardless.

“But you have to let go when Shinra gets back.”

“Yeah, yeah…”


	2. Cuddling

Shizuo yawns and stretches out. His eyes blink blearily open, slowly taking in the ceiling above him and trying to remember if he has work today or not. God, he hopes not. His whole body is still sore from chasing down the flea yesterday.

And speaking of the flea… Shizuo rolls his head to the side and catches a glimpse of dark hair splayed across his pillow. Izaya is curled up next to him, practically buried under the blankets as if he’s planning on hibernating there until spring. Their legs are all tangled up and Shizuo’s arm is trapped between both of Izaya’s.

A fond smile spreads across Shizuo’s lips, a smile that has gotten more common but is still fairly rare. Seeing Izaya sleep is something of a marvel to Shizuo, as Izaya just never seems to slow down enough to do something so mundane as sleep. And yet here he is, curled up like a cat next to Shizuo, his chest slowly rising and falling with soft breaths. He knows Izaya would call him creepy if he ever admitted it out loud, but Shizuo loves watching Izaya sleep. It’s the only time he seems at peace.

The fact that his mouth isn’t running then either is certainly a plus.

Shizuo sighs and carefully reaches out to grab his phone off the nightstand. He glances at the time - 8:37 am - and then the day - Wednesday. He has Wednesdays off. Perfect.

“Nn… Shizu-chan? D’you need t’go ta work…” Shizuo turns back to a sleep-slurred voice and sleepy eyes peeking out of the blankets. A small laugh escapes as Shizuo shakes his head and scoots a bit closer to Izaya, presses a soft kiss to his lips.

“Nah, I’ve got the day off. Go back to sleep flea.” Izaya looks like he’s going to argue but then Shizuo is moving one arm under Izaya’s head and moving the other to wrap around his waist, pulling him close and trapping him in bed with him. Rather than protesting, Izaya just nods sleepily and wraps his arms around Shizuo in return, cuddling close against him.

“Yeah… alright…”

It’s moments like this that make Shizuo really glad that they ended up in this ridiculous relationship. Even if it is twisted and consists of fighting as much as it does enjoying each others’ company. Because even though he’s sore from yesterday, he’s calm now and he’s really not sure he can ask for much more. 

Until Izaya wakes up anyway and starts complaining about how Shizuo keeps him in bed all day. But Shizuo’s just not going to think about that right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day #2 of the 30 day challenge!! This one turned out ridiculously sweet I think... I actually like it though so. Hope you did too!!


	3. Gaming

“Get back here flea!”

“No way Shizu-chan~ You’ll punch me again!”

“Of course I will, that’s the whole goddamn point!”

“Kyaa~ So scary~”

“RRRGH Izaya stop running away from me-!”

“Ah, oops…”

“FUCKING-”

_**CRACK!** _

The sound of splintering plastic interrupts the increasingly violent argument. A warning pops up on the large wide screen tv: Controller 2 has been disconnected. Reconnect to continue playing.

Izaya groans.

“Dammit, Shizu-chan, that’s the third controller in two weeks!” Izaya’s controller is tossed onto the couch beside him as he throws his hands up and flops down in a gesture of defeat. Shizuo growls and glares at the mangled controller in his hand. Why can’t they make these things stronger?

“It’s not my fault! You’re the one who keeps being a little bitch and-”

“I’m playing the game! My tactic is to-”

“Run away like a little bitch?”

_“Find a strategical position to attack you from.”_

Shizuo rolls his eyes. That just sounds like an excuse to run away if you asked him, but Izaya never did ask him and always got mad when he said it. Understandably so, but still. Why they ever thought it was a good idea to play this stupid fighting game, Shizuo doesn’t know.

“Well, I don’t have anymore spare wii controllers, so it looks like we’re done with that game.” Shizuo glances up from his spot on the floor in time to see Izaya sprawl across the couch so their faces are level. One hand moves to the back of Shizuo’s head, tangling in his hair and pulling him closer. Lips graze along Shizuo’s jaw, stopping to breathe against his ear, “But I can think of another game we can play…”

“...Oh yeah?” Shizuo raises one eyebrow, glancing at Izaya out of the corner of his eye. “And what would that be, flea?”

Izaya smiles against Shizuo’s skin, pressing a lingering kiss right below his ear before whispering.

“Well… the playstation still works.” Izaya pulls back, smirking deviously at Shizuo. “Bet I could could take out more enemies in Dynasty Warriors than you.”

Shizuo’s eyes narrow in challenge. “You willing to back up that bet?”

Izaya’s smile grows. “Loser has to buy new wiimotes.”

“You’re on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because they would totally play fighting games and you know it. I was tempted to make them play Mario Kart but that seemed slightly too typical... plus I really like SSB sooo that's probably what they're playing since I don't know what other fighting games there are on the wii, let alone ones where you can run away from your opponent like that... And I picked Dynasty Warriors because it has a great co-op mode that counts your kills and I see them totally making bets on who can take out the most enemies without Shizuo getting too pissed at Izaya as they're technically on the same side... but anyway. This one was lots of fun to write, so I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!!


	4. On A Date

Despite the fact that they are technically “dating,” Shizuo and Izaya do not go out on dates. Izaya hates public displays of affection after all, and despite how much closer they have gotten, their relationship is still technically a secret; Shinra and Celty are the only ones who know, and that is only because Shizuo can’t hide things from Celty and Shinra is a nosy asshat. Aside from that however, no one is to know.

Really, it could actually be dangerous for certain people to know. Gives a weakness that can be exploited. According to Izaya anyway.

Shizuo doesn’t really buy that, to be perfectly honest. He thinks it’s just Izaya’s excuse to keep him from doing anything in public. But Shizuo is used to Izaya’s games by now, so he lets it slide.

Back to the point at hand however. Shizuo and Izaya don’t really do dates… at least not in the normal sense. On the contrary, what Izaya considers a “date” for them, most would call a fight. But that suits them just fine. After all, the entire basis of their relationship started on a fight.

So when Izaya comes skipping around the corner in the middle of Ikebukuro, flaunting his presence for Shizuo and everyone to see, well… Shizuo knows what he’s doing. Shizuo can see right through it now, see the invitation in Izaya’s smirk, the promise of something else.

So Shizuo chases him. Chases him through the streets of Ikebukuro, chases him through alleyways and abandoned lots; and through the rain of street signs that purposely miss their target, Izaya laughs.

Because this is their date. For now, they chase each other through the streets, playing at their eternal game of cat and mouse until Izaya gets bored and lets himself get caught. Once he’s been caught, it will be an easy task to convince Shizuo to take him to Russia Sushi for dinner because “I was on a job and you interrupted.” And when they get home, there’s a movie that Izaya picked just because he knows neither of them will actually watch it.

No, they don’t really have normal dates. But then… Where would the fun be if it weren’t for the chase?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a really difficult time seeing them going on dates so... yeah. oh well. hope you enjoyed it nonetheless!!


	5. Kissing

Soft lips press against rough skin, working their way up from shoulder to neck to jaw. Hands roam, sliding and exploring familiar dips and curves as hot breath mingles between them. Blankets are soon kicked off the bed as combined body heat makes them feel stifling rather than comforting.

Izaya’s lips graze along Shizuo’s cheek, stopping just before reaching his mouth. Shizuo moves to capture Izaya’s mouth in a kiss only for Izaya to suddenly pull away, a devious smirk on his face. He always did love to be a tease. But then, Shizuo can’t really say he minds all that much as Izaya’s fingers gently trace the features of his face, mapping and memorizing the familiar sight with his fingertips.

They’ve been slower today. Calmer. If they thought about it - which they didn’t - they would have noticed that tonight was almost what could be called “normal.” Shizuo had gotten home from work with take-out for dinner; they ate and watched tv, then went to bed. It was calm. There were no arguments, no barbed comments, no taunts. Just two people who were familiar with each other being close.

It was a rare night.

And now… now they’re in bed and taking their time. Every so often it happens that intimacy is wanted without the sexual tension and desperate need that has become so familiar. Touch warms instead of burns and closeness means more than just pleasure. Izaya has a fascination with tracing Shizuo’s features, as if one day he won’t be able to see them anymore; Shizuo just likes to hold Izaya close, marvel in the fact that he’s finally caught him and never wants to let him go.

Kisses mean more in moments like this. When the press of lips is gentle instead of crushing, another connection rather than a press for something more. So when Izaya leans in to press a kiss to Shizuo's mouth it is without the blood and venom Shizuo can so often taste on his lips. It’s bitter - Izaya always tastes like coffee - but somehow also sweet. A sweetness that even Shizuo is surprised can come from such a sharp person.

And as the kisses accumulate between them and as the temperature rises and neither of them pull away, a silent agreement is reached. That sometimes, being calm and going slow is better than rushing. Because sometimes the act itself is not what is important; sometimes the point is just to feel the warmth and life in each other. To revel in the closeness. To share a bond built not on tension and need, but trust and love.

And sometimes… a single gentle kiss can say that better than anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's not really descriptive but... gonna make this T just to be on the safe side. idk i suck at ratings. but anyway... i really like this one. kind of a broad use of the prompt but... it's intimate so idgaf. hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading!!


	6. Wearing Eachothers' Clothes

“Does this make my ass look big?”

Izaya is currently looking himself up and down in his floor length mirror. He turns this way and that, trying to get a good look at himself from all angles. Unfortunately there are just some angles it is impossible to see of yourself, even with a mirror. And so the question is posed to the blond smokestack on his bed currently defiling his bedroom.

Shizuo doesn’t even look over however.

“Your flat ass couldn’t be made to look big in anything.”

“Wow, rude!” Izaya pouts, watching his monster in the mirror. Arms cross over Izaya’s chest. “You love my ass.”

“Even if that was true, it wouldn’t change the fact that it’s a fucking pancake.” Finally Shizuo looks up from his phone to actually look at Izaya only to drop said phone and frown. “What the hell are you wearing?”

“Doesn’t it look great on me?” Izaya positively beams as he turns around and spreads his arms out to give Shizuo a good look at his outfit.

He’s wearing Shizuo’s clothes. White dress shirt, black slacks, vest. Even his bow tie is looped haphazardly around his neck. The clothes are far too big for him however, so the pant legs have been rolled up so he won’t trip; he didn’t bother rolling up the sleeves though, Shizuo notes with a huff.

Privately, Shizuo admits that he’s kind of cute in the too big clothes. Even more privately, Shizuo admits that seeing Izaya wearing his clothes might be a bit of a turn on.

Publicly, Shizuo says “You look like a kid who raided their parent’s closet.”

Izaya’s pouting comes back.

“Do not! I mean, I’ll admit it is a bit big…” Izaya turns around again to inspect himself in the mirror. “But y’know, if it fit right I think I could actually pull this look off pretty well. Then again, I look hot in everything, so that’s no surprise.”

“Egotistical bastard…” Shizuo rolls his eyes and tries to focus back on his phone screen; except he’s finished answering all of his texts and doesn’t really have anything else to do. So instead his eyes end up drifting back over to Izaya.

Really, it’s the pants that make him look like a kid. If it was only the shirt and vest, he wouldn’t look quite as short. But the vest is really quite ill-fitting as well, so that would just drown him. The shirt… is a bit big. But by itself…

Shizuo doesn’t realize he’s gotten caught up in mentally undressing Izaya until a black jacket with fur trim is suddenly shoved in his face.

“Does Shizu-chan want to try on my clothes now~?”

“Hell no!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA this one was greatly amusing to write. Izaya in Shizuo's clothes is the cutest thing. i always felt that in that outfit, he just looks like some creep... and Shizuo in Izaya's outfit looks even more like a delinquent haha.


	7. Wearing Eachothers' Clothes Part 2

Izaya has been gone for way too long. Sure, it’s only been about 20 minutes, but being left alone in Izaya’s bedroom with strict instructions to not touch anything or risk losing a finger is extremely boring. And Shizuo is getting restless. 

Surprise clients are the worst.

After pacing back and forth for a few minutes, Shizuo’s eyes land on a discarded item of clothing. Without really thinking, Shizuo wanders over and picks it up.

Izaya’s horrible jacket.

It’s rare for it to be thrown on the floor like this. Usually Izaya takes great care to hang it up before even getting to the bedroom. But then, Shizuo was really impatient last night and didn’t really let Izaya get very far through the door before dragging him to bed...

It really is a dumb jacket though. Honestly, on anyone else it would probably look horribly gaudy. Even on Izaya it’s almost too much, but the damn flea wears it with such relaxed confidence he can actually pull it off. Still, Shizuo can’t fathom how Izaya decided that this thing would look good on him. Really, it’s not like the hanger or anyone else could ever pull this thing off...

Suddenly curious, Shizuo holds up the jacket, a frown playing across his lips. He situates himself in front of Izaya’s mirror, debating with himself. There’s just no way this thing could look good on anyone else and it doesn’t look terribly comfy… Where is the appeal?

Despite that, Shizuo finds himself slowly slipping the jacket on. He’s still not dressed, a pair of boxers the only other clothing on his body. He gets the jacket on and adjusts it a bit, looking himself up and down in the mirror as the fur tickles his cheek.

Well, despite it being slightly too small, he supposes it is comfortable. Though the fur is just plain irritating. Whereas Izaya looks somewhat sophisticated and even slightly threatening at times in this, Shizuo thinks that he just looks… Well, like more of a delinquent than usual, honestly. Like a teenage punk that’s trying too hard. Though really, Izaya looks like that sometimes too…

Shizuo flicks the hood up, wondering if that will help. It doesn’t, but it does make it very apparent just how much this jacket smells like Izaya. Coffee and cinnamon and some kind of spice that could only be described as Izaya, and Shizuo is drawing the hood in closer and taking a deep breath despite of himself.

So of course that’s the perfect time for the door to open.

“Shizu-chan… What are you doing?”

“N-nothing!” Shizuo jolts and whips around to stare wide-eyed at the owner of the jacket currently leaning in the doorway. Surely, Shizuo’s face must be on fire by now.

Izaya’s smile grows at Shizuo’s reaction and Shizuo isn’t sure if that’s a good thing or if he’s about to be turned into sashimi for touching Izaya’s jacket.

“That’s a good look for you. Maybe you should wear it more often.” Izaya’s smile slides into a smirk. “I especially like the blush, it’s a nice contrast with the fur.”

“Fuck you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so SOMEONE suggested that i really should put Shizuo in Izaya's jacket and since i had an idea for it and they've been such a wonderful reader and commenter, i figured i would go off track a bit and give a part 2 to yesterday's challenge. and so we end up here, with an embarrassed Shizuo and an amused Izaya. blushing Shizu-chan is just so cute~ i hope you enjoy reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it!!
> 
> also, i just realized that some people might not know what sashimi is. basically, it's similar to sushi in that it's raw fish or meat, however, it is not served over rice, but instead a type of radish and from what i can tell, it's cut thinner. just look it up on google and you'll see what i'm talking about.


	8. Cosplaying

“I am not wearing this.”

“Oh c’mon, Shizu-chan! Where is your sense of adventure!”

“This isn’t adventure, this is embarrassing.”

Unfortunately, Shizuo is already wearing it. But what he means is that he is not leaving this room wearing this. In fact, he intends to remove the offending outfit as soon as possible.

Izaya has other plans however.

“It really isn’t that bad. I think it looks rather flattering on you, really.” Izaya smirks. “Well, as flattering as anything can look on a monster.”

“Thanks a lot,” Shizuo grumbles, turning away from Izaya’s large floor to ceiling mirror with a scowl. 

Where Izaya got these costumes, Shizuo doesn’t want to know. Honestly, it probably wasn’t even that difficult, considering Izaya’s connections and the things you can find on the internet these days but… still. Shizuo supposes that a more accurate statement would be that he doesn’t want to know _why_ Izaya got these costumes.

Shizuo adjusts the white mask covering his eyes. The thing is irritating and he would like to snap it in half, but refrains. Izaya would kill him. The long, black and red floor length cape swishing behind him is also irritating. Really, these two pieces are the most irritating things about this outfit, considering aside from that it’s just a black suit. But it’s the concept behind it that’s bothering him more.

After all, with cape like this, people are bound to stare.

Muttering to himself, Shizuo walks over to the door to Izaya’s master bathroom, leaning on the door frame and looking in as he watches Izaya. 

Admittedly, it could be worse. At least Shizuo actually got to wear pants. Izaya isn’t, however he doesn’t seem to concerned about that. In fact, Izaya seems to be rather enjoying himself with the tiny blue skirt he has on. 

Shizuo has to admit that Izaya pulls the outfit off well. With those long legs and just enough hips to give him some shape, even with his lack of an ass… Shizuo is almost amazed Izaya doesn’t wear skirts more often, considering how much Izaya seems to love people looking at him.

Shizuo has no idea how Izaya can walk in those heels though.

Or where Izaya learned how to apply make-up, as he currently is. Shizuo would be scared to put a pencil that close to his eye, to be honest.

“Is all this really necessary? It just seems so…” Shizuo isn’t sure how to finish the sentence. Pointless? Over the top? Embarrassing, more like it. Izaya just purses his lips and continues with his task.

“Oh, just try to relax and enjoy it. I told you already; Shinra wants to throw a costume party and Erika has blackmail material. So we might as well just run with it rather than risk the wrath of a fangirl.”

“I still don’t really get all that…”

“Don’t worry about it, Shizu-chan.” Izaya attempts a reassuring smile in the mirror, but his amusement is leaking through and it looks more to Shizuo like a smirk. “You don’t want to get it. Just do as I say and it’ll all be fine. Besides, you make a great Tuxedo Mask,” Izaya adds, snickering.

Shizuo sighs again. This is going to be a really long night if he has to deal with Izaya being so fucking amused by the whole situation. Then again, it could be worse. Shizuo just keeps trying to remind himself of that. Izaya almost made him wear a skirt as well and Shizuo has nothing against skirts or guys wearing them but he knows Izaya and there is no way in hell he is going to risk Izaya doing his damndest to make that into a scene.

But he supposes that he can take Izaya’s advice and try to enjoy Izaya in a skirt at least.

And so he ends up spacing out, enjoying the view that is Izaya’s legs, when suddenly said legs are right in front of him.

“Shizu-chan, where did your wig go?”

Shizuo flushes and looks away, embarrassed at being caught staring. “There’s no way I can wear that thing, flea.”

“No way am I having a blond Tuxedo Mask! Erika would kill me for the costumes not being canon!” Izaya pauses as he notices the coloring on Shizuo’s face and the fact that his eyes keep flicking down. Izaya smiles and shifts his weight, subtly moving his hips to make his skirt swish. Shizuo’s face gets even redder.

“Hah… How about this.” Izaya reaches up and brushes Shizuo’s bangs from his face. The smile curling on his lips is pure poisoned honey. “You wear the wig and be a good little accessory for my Sailor Moon, and I’ll let you play with me in the skirt when we get home, alright?”

It takes a moment for what Izaya is offering to register with Shizuo. But then it does and Shizuo glances down, swallows hard, and nods.

“...Fine.”

“Good boy!” Izaya pats Shizuo’s cheek and smiles sweetly at him before turning away to go back over to the mirror. “Now c’mon, I need to do your make-up too.”

“Hang on, I never agreed to that!”

“Of course you did! Now get over here and hold still!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha oh god. sick of me yet? this one just. gave me so much trouble trying to figure out what they should wear and in the end i did the cliche thing and went with Sailor Moon. you know Izaya would love Sailor Moon, don't even deny it. he's a nerd like that. plus, he'd look good in that outfit so i mean. win win.


	9. Shopping

Izaya’s refrigerator is empty; completely devoid of anything that could be considered food and certainly not doing it’s job very well. Normally, Shizuo wouldn’t be too bothered by this. Yes, he really would prefer to have milk and maybe some eggs but he’s used to Izaya not having any food in the house.

Except Shizuo’s fridge is also empty and he’s a bit short on cash this week and he came here in hopes that he could steal some of Izaya’s food. So rather than starve, he figures he might as well just drag Izaya out shopping with him.

And Izaya is still wondering how he ended up in a grocery store as he trails behind Shizuo through the produce section, scowling at everything.

“This is so pointless. Namie will bring the ingredients she needs the next time she makes food.” Izaya watches Shizuo inspect a bag of onions before dropping them in the cart.

“And what are you going to eat until then, flea?” Shizuo’s frustration with Izaya is kept from turning into a full-blown rage only because he’s busy trying to figure out what he wants to make for dinner. “Namie is your secretary, not your cook.”

“Namie is whatever I pay her to be, actually.” Izaya grabs a bag of chips off a shelf and tosses it into the cart without bothering to look at the label. “And when she doesn’t cook for me I just get take out or plan a meeting at a cafe or something. It’s not exactly hard to do…”

“You really are such a child sometimes.” Shizuo sighs and rolls his eyes.

“Says the man who just put boxed mac and cheese in the cart.”

“Simpler is easier and there is nothing wrong with boxed mac and cheese.” Shizuo glares over at Izaya for a moment before focusing back on the task at hand.

“Yeah, yeah, sure…” Izaya falls quiet, looking for all the world like an irritated teenager whose mother dragged shopping. Every time Shizuo turns his back on the cart however Izaya grabs something random off the nearest shelf and tosses it in, wondering how long it will take before Shizuo notices.

He doesn’t and Izaya’s smirking.

Finally, they come to the freezer aisle and Shizuo stops in front of the ice cream. Izaya sighs. He’s not really all the big on sweet things but with how Shizuo is staring at the choices, he’s worried he might end up with a freezer full of sugar. After far too long Shizuo finally picks two things out and sets them in the cart.

Shizuo freezes and frowns.

“I don’t remember grabbing cat food… Neither of us have a cat.” Shizuo looks up at Izaya, his eyes narrowing into a glare. “The hell are you doing messing with the cart?”

“I got bored.” Izaya shrugs, smiling innocently. Shizuo growls and starts rummaging through the cart, trying to pick out the things he didn’t put in there.

“How much shit did you add? This is going to take forever to sort out!”

“Well, Shizu-chan should have thought of that before dragging me into a store! I have work to do you know.”

Shizuo digs through the cart for a few more minutes but finally gives up with a sigh. He can’t remember which things he put in and which he didn’t and going through this is tedious. So instead he just sighs and heads toward the check out.

“Well whatever. It doesn’t bother me all that much, I guess. You’re the one paying for all this shit after all.”

Izaya freezes, narrowing his eyes at Shizuo. “...Wait. What?”

Shizuo glances over his shoulder at Izaya and grins. Then he shrugs and keeps walking. “I don’t have any money this week. Why do you think I brought you?”

“...Damn you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shizu-chan is such a mooch and Izaya is a child. how are these two even adults


	10. Hanging Out with a Friend

Shizuo and Izaya don’t exactly have a lot of friends in common; they run with very different crowds after all. However, there is one person that both of them consider a “friend,” even if in the broadest sense of the term. 

“Honestly, I don’t see why I can’t just have a little bit of blood. It’s for science!”

“Shinra, your idea of ‘a little bit of blood’ is a gallon.”

“That’s kind of an exaggeration, Orihara-kun…”

_“Would you focus on what you are doing and not slice my leg open anymore?”_

It just so happens that their only common friend (and arguably, Izaya’s only friend) happened to also be their doctor. Needless to say, between their jobs, their fights, and Izaya’s twisted ideas of what a “date” is, Shizuo and Izaya end up at Kishitani Shinra’s penthouse apartment quite a bit. Often, they also bleed all over his couch.

Currently, Shizuo is the one bleeding all over the couch, a scalpel sticking out of his calf and an irritated expression on his face. Smoke swirls around his head as he puffs angrily at the cigarette between his lips. Shinra is kneeling on the floor, working on removing little pieces of metal from Shizuo’s leg; shrapnel from an unfortunate “accident” involving a vending machine, exploding cans of soda, a bunny suit, and a chainsaw. The difficulty lay in trying to get through the ridiculously hard muscle of Shizuo’s leg in order to be able to remove the pieces.

As for the cause of this mess… Izaya is sprawled across an armchair a few feet away, snickering at the whole situation and just all around enjoying himself, the bastard.

“I’m not sure you’d really be able to tell if I did…” Shinra glances up at Shizuo, an amused smile on his face. “Your leg is kind of a mess, Shizuo.”

“I noticed.” Shizuo’s teeth grind as he stubs out his cigarette and immediately reaches into his vest pocket for another one. His glare cuts over to Izaya. “Some people don’t know when to pull back.”

“I said it was an accident, Shizu-chan!” Izaya shrugs, looking far too laid back for this whole situation. Then again, all of them are relatively calm considering most people would need to be hospitalized after this incident. “Honestly, if you had just been predictable for one day in your life then this wouldn’t have happened.”

“What the hell is predictable about a bunny suit and a chainsaw?!”

“Ah- Shizuo don’t move so mu-”

“Everything, if you know what you’re doing.”

“III-ZAAA-YAAA-!”

Shinra throws himself out of Shizuo’s way as he surges forward, one hand reaching for Izaya’s throat. But Izaya is faster and in moments he’s behind their friend, using the poor doctor as a human shield.

“Now, now, Shizu-chan~ Calm down, okay?” Izaya hugs Shinra from behind, resting his chin on Shinra’s shoulder and smiling wickedly. Shizuo stops, trying to decide if he’s mad enough to punch Shinra to get to Izaya before his leg has been fixed or not. “We don’t want anyone else getting hurt, now do we?”

“Orihara-kun, you really are a horrible person,” Shinra says cheerfully. He glances at Izaya, not a trace of worry on his face despite the threat in both Izaya’s voice and Shizuo’s rage. “Using your own friend as a shield…”

“Oh, don’t be that way, Shinra.” Izaya presses into Shinra’s back, nuzzling against his neck, practically purring and just generally being obnoxious. “You know I don’t consider you a friend! You’re just a convenient nuisance who happens to be helpful to me. Don’t worry, I’ll never think of you as anything else!”

“I feel so special.”

“Izaya!” Unfortunately, Shizuo isn’t so fond of being ignored and he’s still pissed. “Stop clinging to Shinra and get over here so I can punch you!”

“Eeee! So scary! Shinra, protect me from the horrible monster!” Izaya’s voice is all shrill whining and mock fear as he just clings to Shinra tighter, rocking them side to side as he smirks viciously at Shizuo. Shinra just sighs.

“Honestly, Orihara-kun. I don’t know the details, as you two have been extremely vague, but from what I can tell, you probably deserve to get punched.” Shinra stumbles forward as Izaya gasps and suddenly shoves Shinra away from him.

“Betrayal! How could you, Shinra! I thought we had something- something special!” Izaya sniffles melodramatically and throws himself down on the couch. “Whatever shall I do, now that my closest confidant has betrayed me for the protozoan overlord?”

“What are you going on about? Just shut up, flea!” Shizuo growls, but finally sits back down. Now that Izaya isn’t draped all over Shinra he feels a bit better, original reason for his anger momentarily forgotten.

Shinra situates himself back in his original position and resumes the task at hand. He’s got most of the shrapnel out already; there are just a few more pieces proving difficult to remove.

“Just ignore him. You know how Orihara-kun loves his drama.” Shinra glances up at Izaya with an amused smile. “Honestly, I’m still a bit surprised you didn’t end up acting at some point. You’d make a great Ophelia.”

“Don’t talk Shakespeare to me, Shinra. I might have to gut you.” Izaya settles into a less dramatic position on the couch, a scowl on his face. “You know that was a brief phase. And besides, I’d make a much better Horatio. He actually survives the whole fiasco after all.”

“Can we speak japanese, please?” Shizuo is frowning as he tries to remember who Shakespeare is. He’s never been so good with foreign names and people. “And Izaya would make a horrible actor. The flea can’t listen well enough to actually follow a script.”

“Do you see what I have to put up with, Shinra!” Izaya sighs, one hand pressing to his chest in mock hurt. “The constant verbal abuse is almost as bad as the beatings!”

“You tend to ask for the beatings, Orihara-kun.” Shinra can’t help the small smile on his lips at Shizuo and Izaya’s bickering. Despite all the destruction is causes, it really is fun to watch.

Izaya isn’t listening however as he slides off the couch to sit next to Shinra. Arms wrap around Shinra’s waist again and pull him into Izaya’s lap. The scalpel that was in Shinra’s hand ends up stuck in Shizuo’s leg instead. Shizuo stares in confused surprise.

“Maybe I should dump Shizu-chan and date you instead.” Izaya pouts as he leans his head on Shinra’s shoulder, keeping the doctor trapped against him despite the struggling. “I can easily take you out after all, so I wouldn’t have to worry about any broken limbs. And at least your verbal abuse is actually mentally stimulating, unlike a certain beast…”

“Izaya! I told you to stop clinging to Shinra-!”

Izaya giggles as Shizuo’s growling gets more and more frustrated and possessive. Shizuo is leaning across the couch and trying to grab at Izaya as the informant leans back, dodging Shizuo’s hand and yanking Shinra around with him. As the taunts and insults grow, Shinra just sighs.

It’s amazing that their pointless lovers’ spats haven’t killed him yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, my shinzaya is showing a bit in this one, haha.... i just love their interactions so much and then shizuo getting possessive because izaya is a clingy, constantly flirting creep. this one is also way longer, wtf?? oh well. hope you enjoyed it anyway!


	11. With Animal Ears

Some days, all Shizuo wants to do is strangle his boyfriend.

Today is one of those days.

He’s just trying to work. Trying to do his job as calmly as Shizuo can ever do anything and get through the day so he can go home and relax. He doesn’t want overtime, he doesn’t want to cause more destruction; he just wants to do his job.

Sadly, Izaya seems to have other plans. He keeps flaunting himself around Ikebukuro, showing up at the most unexpected - and the most annoying - times. One time, he was even at the house of the person they were supposed to be collecting from. Shizuo nearly knocked down a wall trying to get rid of him.

That was a few hours ago now. Things have been blissfully quiet without Izaya since, but Shizuo refuses to let his guard down; he knows the second he does Izaya will show up again.

And show up he does.

“Shiiiizuuu-chaaaaan!” Shizuo’s eye twitches.

“What the fuck do you want, flea?!” Shizuo whips around to glare at Izaya only to freeze.

Izaya has cat ears. No, that’s wrong. Izaya is wearing a headband with cat ears; black, to match his hair. Shizuo never thought that such a thing would be so fitting for Izaya, but his smile is practically feline and Shizuo has to admit it suits him.

Only that smile is rather worrying and Shizuo is backing away. Tom and Vorona, standing a few feet away, just watch as yet another disruptive scene unfolds.

“Oh, don’t be that way Shizu-chan! I just wanted to give you a present! See?” There’s something in Izaya’s hands but Shizuo doesn’t have time to register what it is before Izaya is bounding forward and shoving it on his head.

It’s a headband, similar to Izaya’s except this one is a pair of floppy dog ears, just a few shades darker than Shizuo’s hair.

“It looks so good on you!” Izaya positively beams at Shizuo, barely suppressed laughter shaking his shoulders. He glances over at Shizuo’s coworkers. “Doesn’t that look good on him? Go on, be honest.”

Seeing Shizuo starting to seethe, Vorona tactfully refuses to comment while Tom just shakes his head nervously.

“Ah, Shizu-chan your coworkers aren’t very talkative.” Izaya shrugs, then goes to pull something else out of his jacket pocket. “Oh, and I got something else too, because I thought it would go nicely…” 

A collar and leash appear in Izaya’s hands and Shizuo gets over his shock.

“Tom-san…” Shizuo’s voice is dark, rage boiling just under the surface.

“Ah-Yes, Shizuo?”

“I need to rest of the day off.” Shizuo glares at Izaya and Izaya smiles back, preparing himself to run.

“I have a flea that needs to be exterminated.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one day, i will write an actual kitty!izaya fic but i need more time to properly explore that so. have izaya being an ass instead


	12. Kigurumi

“Bunny or cat?”

Shizuo doesn’t bother to answer Izaya’s pointless and irritating question. Instead, he just continues to ignore him, keeping his eyes glued to the tv screen. He doesn’t know what he’s watching, but he’s starting to think that Izaya has a weird fetish for kids shows because that’s all that ever seems to be playing at his house.

“...Well fine. I’ll make the choice for you then.” Shizuo can hear the pout in Izaya’s voice but doesn’t deign to look over and give the attention Izaya is so obviously looking for. But then Izaya is shoving something on Shizuo’s head and he can’t ignore this anymore.

“What the fuck flea?!” Shizuo whips around to glare at Izaya, one hand coming up to swat the annoying bug away, only to freeze as the offending bundle of cloth drops into his lap and he gets a look at Izaya. There is something wrong with Izaya’s outfit. In fact, it can hardly be considered an “outfit,” in Shizuo’s opinion. More like pajamas. Well, pajamas are kind of an outfit, but…

Izaya is wearing a kigurumi. A black cat kigurumi. Somehow, Shizuo thought Izaya would consider himself above such a thing.

Apparently, he was wrong.

“Oh what’s that look for? I told you I was getting one, didn’t I?”

“I thought you were joking!”

“What? No way! These things are comfy.” Izaya smiles deviously and does a little twirl. “Plus I look pretty cute, don’t you think?”

A glower is leveled at Izaya, but Shizuo refuses to respond beyond that. Izaya does look cute, dammit, but he’s not going to feed the flea’s ego and say as much. Instead he turns back to the tv.

“Whatever. Just go do your weird shit somewhere else.”

“This is my apartment.” The pout in Izaya’s voice is obvious. But then said voice is right in Shizuo’s ear as Izaya leans over the back of the couch to point at the bundle still in Shizuo’s lap. “And besides, I got you one too! Aren’t you going to put it on?”

The laughter in Izaya’s voice is obvious and concerning. Shizuo already knows his answer, but he hesitantly picks up the garment, holding it out in front of him to see what it is.

A pink bunny kigurumi.

Needless to say, scraps of pink fabric end up thrown around the apartment and Izaya’s hysterical laughter could be heard from three floors down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these two will be the death of me, i swear. shizu-chan, i think izaya is trying to give you a hint. first dog ears now a kigurumi... i don't know what he's hinting at but hey it's probably something weird. i think these just keep getting more and more ridiculous.


	13. Making Out

Izaya’s world has narrowed down to stark contrasts. Soft lips and rough hands. A warm body pressed against cold stone. Sharp teeth followed by a soothing tongue. It’s all nearly enough to overwhelm his senses.

Shizuo found him. He had been trying to be discreet, to get his work done and go home. Of course it’s nearly impossible for him to avoid his monster when the beast can sniff him out in any crowd and soon enough Izaya found himself pinned to the wall halfway down an alleyway with teeth at his throat. 

He would be annoyed if he wasn’t enjoying this so much. Besides, Shizuo is obviously pissed about something, though that _something_ doesn’t seem to be Izaya himself for once. A bit odd, but Izaya is willing to pay along, willing to help ground his monster and be stress relief or whatever it is that Shizuo needs.

Everything is hot and wet, hands roaming across bodies and Izaya can do little other than arc up into Shizuo’s touch and let himself drown in all the sensations. It’s nearly made him forget about the rough stone digging into his back as well as the fact that they could quite easily be caught like this. But who would bother two of the most dangerous men in Ikebukuro?

Shizuo gets distracted working his way down Izaya’s throat for a moment and without something covering his mouth little sounds slip out; breathy sighs and shaky gasps, all too quiet for anyone but his monster to hear.

And then Shizuo is swallowing them all up again, licking into Izaya’s mouth as if it’s the only thing keeping him here and to be honest, it just might be. Izaya can taste it on Shizuo’s tongue; the rage rendering him incoherent. He doesn’t mind - rather enjoys the taste and roughness in fact - though it is a bit concerning.

Thin fingers wind into blond hair, tugging Shizuo closer as Izaya surges up against him, his touch getting a tad possessive. Izaya doesn’t like the idea of someone else getting Shizuo this worked up. He likes being the cause of Shizuo’s rage, being the one who can pick his monster apart and put him back together seething, and the thought that someone else could get Shizuo’s blood boiling and his breathing heavy - even just in rage - is one that Izaya is not so fond of.

However, he takes comfort in the fact that Shizuo sought him out to relieve it rather than going to the one who originally caused it; even if it would have meant that one’s death. Izaya is the only one allowed to taste Shizuo’s rage, be it by his hand or on his lips. Izaya is the only one allowed to soothe it, the only one allowed to feel it’s warmth. The only one allowed to be burned by tasting the lips of a monster.

Izaya may love his humans but that doesn’t mean he wants to share with them. Shizuo is Izaya’s monster and his monster alone.

And as such, Izaya wants to be the only one capable of touching him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative title: Possessiveness.
> 
> gods i suck at writing anything sexual and it KILLS ME because i have so many ideas and uuugh. oh well. this does it's job so. enjoy!!


	14. Eating Ice Cream

Shizuo loves sweets. As such, one of his favorite things to do is try out new bakeries and sweet shops that open up. He always has to go and try out everything on the menu, figure out his favorites so when he comes back he doesn’t even have to look at the menu. Which is how Izaya ends up in the new ice cream shop the opened up in Shinjuku; he would have no reason to go himself after all.

“C’mon, Izaya. Just try a bite.”

“No way. That much chocolate fudge will kill my teeth. I’ll stick to my coffee ice cream, thank you very much!” Izaya takes another bite of his own ice cream to emphasize his point and Shizuo pouts at him. It’s a cute pout, like a puppy, but Izaya ignores it. There’s no sense in letting that pout make him do anything else today.

It’s what got him here after all.

“Fine,” Shizuo huffs, eating the bite himself. 

Izaya lets his mind drift as he watches the people around them, enjoying people watching more than his ice cream. There is an interesting mix of people here after all, with an interesting mix of stories. Izaya knows some of them (though none know him) and it’s nice to see another aspect of his lovely humans. They’re all just so wonderful after all.

“Izaya, you’ve got ice cream on your face.”

“Huh?” Izaya turns back to Shizuo in confusion, only half registering what Shizuo said. But then Shizuo is leaning across the table and Izaya freezes. Shizuo swipes his thumb across the corner of Izaya’s mouth, wiping off a bit of ice cream. Izaya feels his face heat up at the innocent affection Shizuo has in that gesture, as well as the careless way he licks said ice cream off his thumb.

It’s such a small gesture but there are people here, and Izaya hates doing this stuff in public. It feels like everyone is watching them and it’s not in the way Izaya usually likes.

“Izaya? What are you- ah- stop-!”

Izaya huffs as he pulls his hood up over his face, trying to hide the blush spreading across his cheeks as he hurries out of the ice cream shop. Once outside, he glances through the window to see Shizuo quickly trying to clean up the table and apologize to the staff while covered in coffee ice cream. The bowl has fallen off of Shizuo’s head and is still spinning on the floor.

Izaya feels a sort of satisfaction in it. 

_Serves him right for making me have something so sweet._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh Shizu-chan and his sweet tooth, getting him in trouble with the flea. so romantic.


	15. "Genderswapped"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so. I'm not a fan of normal gender swapping, as it's totally typical and boring and hetero-normative and I'm not really for that. So this is a bit different than the "intended" prompt. I hope you enjoy it anyway!!

Shizuo blearily stumbles his way into the kitchen one morning and comes upon a picture he hasn’t seen before.

Izaya is wearing a skirt.

Now this isn’t that amazing of an observation. Really, the skirt isn’t what’s strange about this picture - he’s seen Izaya in a skirt any number of times. No, what’s strange is that Shizuo has only seen Izaya in a skirt for work and Izaya has today off.

“Good morning, Shizu-chan.” Izaya clutches a cup of coffee in his hands, watching Shizuo almost… warily. As if he’s worried about Shizuo’s reaction. This is confusing, as Shizuo’s never really minded Izaya’s fashion sense. Honestly, he doesn’t care if Izaya likes to wear skirts. There are much more concerning things about Izaya than his clothing decisions.

“‘Morning.” Shizuo grunts and moves past Izaya to start making his breakfast. Izaya watches him, leaning on the counter and sipping his coffee. Shizuo tries to ignore the eyes on him but something about Izaya’s posture is really concerning him. Izaya is never this quiet in the morning.

Finally Shizuo gets all his food made and moves to sit and eat. Izaya has him on edge with his silence and just as Shizuo thinks he might snap, Izaya talks.

“So… Shizu-chan. Ah…”

Now Shizuo is really concerned. Izaya is struggling with articulating what he wants to say and surely the world must be ending. Either that or Izaya is sick. Or about to kick Shizuo out after months of having a semi-peaceful relationship- _No, stop._ Shizuo takes a deep breath, trying not to freak out just because Izaya can’t figure out how to word something.

This is a surprisingly difficult task.

“Yeah?”

After what seems like far too long, Izaya sighs and set down his coffee cup. He’s rubbing at his face and even from the table Shizuo can tell that whatever Izaya is trying to say, it’s proving difficult. Suddenly, he wants to go over to Izaya and hold him, try to tell him that whatever it is, it’s okay. But Izaya hates such affection and comfort unless he asks for it and Shizuo really doesn’t want to be stabbed 15 minutes after waking up, so he doesn’t move. Instead, he just watches Izaya, letting him figure out what to say.

“Okay… Just…” Izaya mumbles to himself for a moment and Shizuo gets the feeling that Izaya is preparing himself for some kind of bad reaction. That can’t be good…

“You see, I… well.” Izaya refuses to look up. He keeps his eyes trained on the floor, frowning. “The thing is… Fuck, this was so much easier with Shinra. How twisted is that?” Another sigh. “How do you even word this shit? I guess… um. Can you just do me a favor?”

Shizuo frowns. All that agonizing and all he wants is a favor? This is all very confusing. But Shizuo just nods because clearly Izaya is on edge about something and he doesn’t want to make whatever it is worse.

“Uh… yeah? Sure. What is it?”

“Can… Can you refer to me as a girl today? Like… use she and her and… yeah.” 

Shizuo doesn’t know what to say. He doesn’t know what he was expecting but this wasn’t it. He’s confused and shocked and doesn’t know how to respond to that, so he doesn’t; his brain shuts down as he tries to figure out what exactly Izaya is asking from him.

Izaya bites his lip, still refusing to look at Shizuo. His shoulders are hunched and tense and as Shizuo’s stunned and confused silence continues it looks increasingly like Izaya might cry.

Finally the silence is too much. “N-nevermind, forget I asked.” Izaya waves one hand in the air dismissively and grabs his coffee. Almost too late Shizuo realizes that Izaya is intending to just drop it and leave. He rushes after his boyfriend, catching hold of his wrist just before he escapes the kitchen.

“Hang-hang on!” Shizuo carefully pulls Izaya to a stop. He can’t see most of Izaya’s face, as the damn flea remains turned away from him, but what he can see worries him. Izaya looks scared and hurt and Shizuo is terribly confused.

“Shizu-chan, it’s fine, just forget it-”

“No!” Shizuo presses. He’s not just going to drop this when Izaya looks so hurt. “I’m not just going to forget it because you asked for something and now you look so… I’m confused, is all. I didn’t respond because I… I didn’t know how?”

“Of course you didn’t.” Izaya’s voice has a strange tone to it, and defeated bitterness that Shizuo doesn’t like. “It’s probably too complicated for you to understand anyway so there’s no point.”

“Izaya! I’m not a complete idiot!” Shizuo is growling, trying not to snap at Izaya but that’s proving difficult once again as Izaya just has to act as if Shizuo is too dumb to understand anything. “I may not know what’s going through your head, but I do know that you look sad and hurt and I don’t want that! So could you just… explain what’s going on? Please?”

Finally, Izaya looks back at Shizuo. He searches Shizuo’s face, his eyes less guarded than Shizuo has seen them in a long time. Then he’s pulling Shizuo forward, heading out into the living room. “C’mon, you should sit down.”

Shizuo is once again confused as hell but he lets Izaya lead him. Izaya sits them down on the couch, keeping a good 6 inches between them. Shizuo would prefer to have Izaya close enough to hold him, but he keeps those thoughts to himself for now and instead allows Izaya to gather his thoughts so hopefully they can move forward.

“Alright… I guess I’ll start with terms.” Izaya sighs again, setting his coffee down on the coffee table and allowing his head to drop into his hands to avoid looking at Shizuo. “No terms isn’t right… Ugh, how do you even explain this? So basically… I…” Izaya swallows hard, but his voice stays artificially casual. “Well, you already know my opinion on clothes, right? How they don’t have a gender and should be worn by whoever?”

“Yeah, you’ve stated that loudly multiple times.” Shizuo tries to keep his voice gentle and understanding, though he is still very confused as to why this issue would even come up. “Haven’t we already had that conversation? You know I agree with you on that. I don’t care what you wear, Izaya.”

“I know, I know… That’s not exactly what this is about, I’m just… using it as an example.” Izaya takes a deep breath, then peeks up at Shizuo through his fingers. “Because… I’m the same. I don’t really… I mean I’m not… Rrrgh, why is this so difficult to explain!” 

“Izaya-!”

In a moment of childish frustration Izaya kicks at the coffee table, knocking over his mug and spilling his coffee. Shizuo jumps up and grabs the mug but it’s too late; the coffee is already spreading across the smooth surface. With one glance at Izaya - who is making no move to clean up his mess and is instead now laying on the couch with one arm thrown over his face - Shizuo hurries into the kitchen to grab a towel.

“Really? You’re just gonna throw a tantrum and make a mess? This is pretty immature, even for you, flea.”

The coffee is quickly cleaned up, but Izaya still hasn’t acknowledged it. Shizuo is starting to get annoyed, though he tries not to show it. Izaya is just such a child sometimes and Shizuo really isn’t sure how to take any of this.

With a sigh, Shizuo discards the towel and sits back down on the couch. He pinches the bridge of his nose, thinking over what Izaya has said and trying to piece together the whole point of this tantrum.

“Alright, so… You’re saying you’re the same as clothes? As in…” Shizuo frowns, not sure if he understands. “As in you… don’t have a gender?” Shizuo is half convinced he’s about to be smacked and told he’s an idiot but instead Izaya just sighs.

“...Yes. Well, kind of.” Izaya glances at Shizuo from behind his arm, looking embarrassed and scared. “It’s more like… my gender changes. From day to day. Sometimes, I’m a guy. Sometimes, I’m a… a girl. Most of the time though it’s too much work to bother deciding if I’m one or the other so I just go with what everyone has decided is my default.”

For a moment, Shizuo just blinks down at Izaya. Then he’s leaning down and bundling Izaya up in his arms, pulling him into his lap and holding him close. Now it’s Izaya’s turn to look confused, but Shizuo doesn’t give him time to respond.

“Is that all?”

Izaya sputters. “W-what do you mean, _‘is that all?’_ Most people think I’m being ridiculous or-”

“Izaya, just hush. I’m not sure I fully understand… I mean… it’s going to take some thinking to wrap my head around but… I mean, it’s about your comfort right?” Izaya nods, looking rather dumbfounded. Shizuo just smiles sweetly at him. “Well then… I’ll do whatever you need. I mean, you just shared another piece of yourself with me. Do you know how amazing that is? How amazing that feels?”

And it really did. Izaya is such a secretive person and he rarely lets people in. But now he’s slowly started to let Shizuo see more and more of who Orihara Izaya is without all the masks and facades and it’s such an amazing feeling. One that Shizuo never wants to lose, just like he never wants to lose Izaya.

“I don’t understand…” Izaya still doesn’t seem to get it however. “I-I thought Shizu-chan would think… Or-or that you’d freak out on me or laugh at me or…”

“I would never laugh.” Shizuo frowns, suddenly worried that someone had laughed at Izaya after such a confession. But he doesn’t dwell on it right now; they can deal with that later. For now, Shizuo just wants to focus on Izaya’s comfort in this moment.

“So then… what you were trying to say was that you’re a girl today, right?”

Izaya bites at his - no - _her_ bottom lip and nods. She’s still avoiding Shizuo’s eyes, but her arms have slowly found their way around Shizuo’s neck, looping around him and pulling him a bit closer.

“Then… Should I call you... something other than Izaya?” Shizuo really isn’t sure what the typical procedure for this is. But he wants to make sure his boy - no, _girlfriend_ feels comfortable with everything.

“Ah… I don’t really care. I suppose… You could call me Kanra, if you want? Though that’s what I use for work, so it’s not really… me… Izaya is still fine…”

“Iza-chan it is then!” Shizuo smiles at the blush spreading across Izaya’s face and leans in to nuzzle at her neck, pressing a small kiss there. “I like that skirt, by the way.”

“You are such a pervert.” Izaya is pouting but rather than push Shizuo away, she just pulls him in closer. The tension slowly leaves her body as she realizes that Shizuo just accepted her with very little question. Relief is not a feeling Izaya is used to, but it’s one she can feel washing through her now, as she clings to possibly the most accepting person she has ever met.

“Mm, you like it.” Shizuo nuzzles at Izaya’s neck for a bit longer, basking in her warmth and scent and feeling the tension disappear from her shoulders. Then, with a small relieved sigh, Shizuo stands up, taking Izaya along with him, and heads toward the kitchen.

“Shizu-chan, what-!”

“C’mon, princess. You still haven’t had breakfast.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always had the headcanon that Izaya is genderfluid and really mostly agender and she doesn't really care a ton about what people see her as, buuut every so often she feels strongly that she's one gender and wants to be referred to as such. and so this happened. so yeah.


	16. In a different clothing style

“Izaya, hurry up! We’re going to be late!”

“Don’t _rush_ me, protozoan!”

“You’ve been in there for an _hour,_ flea!”

Shizuo’s foot taps against the floor impatiently. Why Izaya insisted that they dress up for the festival is _beyond_ him, but dress up they did; Shizuo is currently dressed in a kimono with a blue and white pattern on it. It seems to be a very expensive kimono and Shizuo wonders briefly where Izaya got it. But then Izaya is in the bathroom doorway and Shizuo is distracted.

“...Flea, I thought you were getting dressed.”

“I’m trying! But I…” Izaya pouts and looks away, grumbling as a light shade of pink spreads across his cheeks. “I can’t get the damn kimono to work…” Shizuo almost bursts out laughing. Almost. But instead he’s nice and just rolls his eyes, gesturing for Izaya to come over. Izaya huffs, embarrassed, but moves over to him anyway.

Izaya’s kimono is white and pink, in a similar design to Shizuo’s. It suits him well, in Shizuo’s opinion. The pink really brings out the red in Izaya’s eyes; not that he would ever say something like that out loud. Izaya would laugh at him and call him cheesy.

Shizuo gets Izaya’s kimono on him correctly and smooths out the shoulders, a slight smile on his face. Izaya pouts up at him, annoyed that he even had to ask for help. Shizuo lets out a small breathy laugh before leaning in to press a lingering kiss to Izaya’s lips.

“You’re so cute when you pout like that…” Shizuo mumbles against Izaya’s lips. He kisses him again, his hands sliding down to Izaya’s waist, pulling him a bit closer.

“Shizu-chan is… getting distracted…” Izaya murmurs between kisses. He doesn’t mind however and instead brings his hands up to tangle in Shizuo’s hair, his fingers slowly sliding up and down the back of Shizuo’s neck.

“Mm… Yeah…” Shizuo lingers a bit longer, enjoying the feeling of Izaya’s lips against his own. Finally he pulls back with a small hum. “We really are going to be late…”

“Not if Shizu-chan can keep his hands off me for a few minutes.” Izaya quips, taking a small step away. “I know I look great in a kimono, but really.”

“Oh shut it flea.” There is no menace in his voice as Shizuo grabs one of Izaya’s hands and tugs him toward the door. “It’s not like you’re any better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh the fact that this was originally a challenge for artists, not writers kind of shows with this one... ooooh well. It's kinda cute so who cares


	17. Morning Ritual

Shizuo is not a morning person. Izaya is. It’s a point of tension between them.

At 6:30am on a day off, Shizuo wants to be asleep. Instead, he’s woken up to the sink running and Izaya moving around in the bathroom. How the flea can be so fucking loud in the morning when he slips around nearly silent and unnoticed the rest of the day completely baffles Shizuo. But from his spot in bed, he can hear everything Izaya does and due to repetition over a multitude of weeks, Shizuo knows exactly what order Izaya is going to do everything in.

First, he’ll brush his teeth. Izaya is extremely meticulous when it comes to hygiene and spends far too long on it, in Shizuo’s opinion. After all, Izaya brushed his teeth before going to bed and it’s not like he’s eaten anything since. But the flea hates morning breath, so he spends a full two minutes on his teeth.

Next, he’ll wash his face. Shizuo isn’t really sure why this has to take so long, but apparently it’s a three step process and Izaya has to be thorough. It works, he supposes, but it still seems excessive. It’s at this point that Shizuo starts drifting back to sleep, wanting nothing more than to rest for three more hours.

Unfortunately, that’s when Izaya breezes back into the bedroom and starts moving around to try and find his clothes. Shizuo rolls onto his side with a sigh, contemplating getting up but deciding that he might as well wait a bit longer. Maybe if he doesn’t move, Izaya won’t bother him this morning. The flea is wandering around, removing his clothes as he goes and holding up various articles of clothing as he tries to decide what to wear. He must have a meeting today, considering he’s actually spending the time to pick something out. Usually he just throws something on and looks impeccable without seeming to try.

Shizuo starts drifting back to sleep again, only to be interrupted this time by Izaya climbing around on the bed as he tries to find his phone. He pays Shizuo no consideration as he climbs on top of him and wiggles around all over the bed. Shizuo groans, watching Izaya for a moment. Then, just as Izaya is climbing back over him, Shizuo throws one arm out to catch him, wrapping his arm around Izaya’s waist and pulling him back against his chest.

“Shizu-chan, let go! I need to find my phone!” Izaya is squirming immediately, but Shizuo just tightens his grip, nuzzling against the back of Izaya’s neck and pressing sleepy kisses to his skin. The raven is not amused, but Shizuo is. Shizuo loves holding Izaya, even if he is a squirming little brat. And annoying him by interrupting his routine is a plus as well.

“Mmm no… I think you should stay in bed with me for a bit longer. You haven’t showered yet, so what’s the big deal?” Shizuo takes a deep breath, taking in Izaya’s scent. It’s a scent he can identify anywhere and one that has become increasingly intoxicating over the years. 

“I’m not helping with your morning wood Shizu-chan, I have an appointment!” Izaya is still squirming but Shizuo is starting to fall back to sleep. He hums in response.

“Don’t want you to. I’ll take care of it later. Just quit squirming and give me five minutes.”

Izaya lets out a frustrated sigh but stops squirming. “Fine. But once your five minutes is up, you have to let me go or I’ll stab you.”

“Yeah, yeah, okay princess…”


	18. Spooning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is basically just a continuation of the last chapter because things just worked out that way. so enjoy~

Unfortunately for Izaya, he ends up falling asleep as well. Shizuo’s warmth is just too comfortable, and with Shizuo’s chest pressed against Izaya’s back and his arms wrapped around him, Izaya can’t seem to keep his eyes open.

And so, twenty minutes later when Izaya’s phone goes off, he jolts awake in a panic. Izaya quickly tries to detangle himself from Shizuo but the oaf is heavy and just tightens his grip when Izaya tries to get away. It is at this point Izaya manages to spot his phone on the floor near the bed, buzzing insistantly.

Izaya frowns and reaches a hand out for it. Too far away. Izaya sighs. He’s now trapped spooning with a monster when he’s supposed to be getting ready for work. Just great.

Another frustrated sigh fills the silence as Izaya tries to figure out how he can get out of this mess. He tries squirming again with little luck other than a slight reaction from Shizuo; a breathy sigh and a movement in response. It’s then that Izaya remembers an earlier conversation and gets an idea.

Shifting a bit, Izaya presses his hips back against Shizuo’s. He can’t contain his grin when he feels a hardness there and gets another pleased response from Shizuo, far too amused for his own good. Pressing against Shizuo, Izaya squirms some more, rubbing back against his boyfriend as best he can while still trapped like this.

It doesn’t take very long for Shizuo’s breathing to get noticeably heavier, for his reactions to be more obvious. And slowly, the protozoan starts to actually wake up, a small confused grunt escaping as he tries to figure out what is going on. 

And it’s in that moment of confusion that Shizuo loosens his grip enough for Izaya to shove Shizuo’s arm out of the way and hop out of bed, grabbing his phone off the floor as he goes. By the time Shizuo realizes what Izaya was doing - and that he’s now fully hard - Izaya has already disappeared back into the bathroom to finish getting dressed. Shizuo growls in frustration as he realizes he won’t be getting anymore help with this.

“Izaya, what the fuck! You can’t just-”

“Yes I can.” Izaya comes out of the bathroom adjusting his shirt and heads straight for the hallway without so much as a glance at Shizuo. “Figured it would keep you occupied until I got home. Have fun, Shizu-chan!”

And just like that, Izaya is gone. Shizuo curses and rolls over onto his back. Of course Izaya couldn’t break routine and leave Shizuo comfortable.

_Of course not._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izaya is such an ass but this is why i love him?? poor Shizu-chan tho...


	19. Watching TV

“But if he needs money that bad he should just get a job.”

“Shizu-chan, I told you, it’s not that simple. Haven’t you been paying attention at all?”

“He’s a mooch and a liar. I don’t like this ‘Yato’ character; something about him is extremely irritating.”

“Of course he’s the one you don’t like. Naturally.”

“Beside he keeps hitting on that girl and the kid and-”

“Shizu-chan can you just shut up and let me watch this show?”

Shizuo huffs, but finally falls quiet. Izaya sighs in relief. He’s been trying to zone out and just watch this anime for an hour now but Shizuo just won’t leave him alone. It’s like everything that happens on screen Shizuo needs to comment on and it’s driving him crazy.

It certainly doesn’t help that Shizuo seems to hate Izaya’s favorite character.

“I just don’t get why he’s such an inconsiderate ass.”

“He’s not an inconsiderate ass, he’s a god without a purpose. It’s not his fault. He just wants to belong somewhere.”

After a pause another huff comes from Shizuo and then Izaya feels an arm wrapping around his shoulders. Izaya glances at Shizuo but the protozoan is watching the screen, seemingly not paying much attention to Izaya at all anymore. Izaya sighs and snuggles into Shizuo’s side, enjoying the momentary silence and Shizuo’s warmth. But of course, that can’t ever last long.

“I guess he’s not too bad… Oh… He just got kicked. Hey, I like this Daikoku guy. He seems cool.”

“....You would.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had such a difficult time figuring out what they should watch. but i finally settled on 'Noragami' (specifically, episode 4) because i like that one and yato and izaya have some similarities (plus in one fantasy/dream thing yato has, shizuo is totally his bodygaurd and it's hilarious) aaaand i wonder how many people can guess the third reason??? :P


	20. In Formal Wear

The coat is too restricting. The tie is too tight. And he’s worried that he might accidentally rip something. But Izaya insisted that Shizuo dress up formally for this and Shizuo has increasingly found it difficult to say no to his boyfriend in situations like this.

Besides, he’s not the only one stuck in a suit, so he supposes it’s not all bad. Except he still hasn’t actually seen Izaya in his suit yet and Shizuo is getting increasingly antsy as he waits. He just wants to get this over with.

Shizuo doesn’t even want to go after all. Despite his brother being a big time actor, Shizuo has never once gone to one of his movie premieres. It’s not that he doesn’t want to support Kasuka (on the contrary, he watches every single movie as it comes out), it’s just that something so fancy isn’t really his thing. And Kasuka understands. He sends tickets to every premiere, along with a note instructing Shizuo to give them to someone else if he doesn’t want to go. And every time, Shizuo gives them away.

Every time… except this time. Because Izaya found the tickets and insisted on going. Said it would be fun and that he hasn’t been to a big party like that in a while.

And so that is how Shizuo ends up in a restricting suit (perfectly tailored, Izaya made sure of that), with his hair pinned back from his face, waiting for Izaya to finish getting ready so they can leave.

Shizuo is a nervous wreck, getting more and more fidgety as he waits. This isn’t his thing; he has no idea how to act at such an event! But he can’t get out of it now, not after Izaya got him a suit and shoes and spent so much time on his hair…

“Shizu-chan, you ready?” Shizuo turns toward Izaya’s voice maybe a bit too quickly, nerves getting the best of him, only to freeze when he catches sight of Izaya. He stares blankly, shock on his face, only to suddenly feel he got the short end of the stick.

“I thought you were gonna be stuck in a suit too!”

“Oops~” Izaya giggles and does a little twirl, making the skirt of her knee length dress flare out around her. “I was going to, but then I figured everyone would expect Yuuhei’s brother to bring a lady friend, not his worst enemy. Besides, this has been hanging in my closet unused forever, so I thought I should take it out for a spin! Anyway, I’m Iza-chan tonight, got it?”

“...Right.” At first, Shizuo was slightly annoyed, admittedly, if only because he’s never seen Izaya in a suit and he didn’t want to be the only one suffering. But now that he’s looking her up and down, Shizuo can feel his annoyance fading. Izaya is wearing a red cocktail dress that hugs her frame perfectly. The lace design on the top and the sleeves are pretty and sophisticated, and the layers of the skirt give it a playful, almost doll-like look.

Not that Shizuo has the words to express any of this. What Shizuo sees is his girlfriend looking more dressed up than he’s ever seen her and the effect is stunning. She even went ahead and put on a wig (or hair extensions?) so she could have a pretty up-do.

“Heh, it’s rude to stare, Shizu-chan.” One thin finger catches under Shizuo’s chin to make him close his mouth as Izaya brushes past him. “Though I’m glad it looks good. It’s the same shade as your shirt too, so we match. Perfect, right?” Shizuo gulps as he turns to follow Izaya in a trance.

He really wasn’t expecting this.

“So-so that’s what was taking you so long…” Shizuo finds his gaze continually drifting down to Izaya’s legs - they look so _smooth_ and _soft_ and Shizuo wants to _touch them_ \- but Izaya isn’t paying much attention as she grabs one of the shorter versions of her jacket and pulls it on.

“Well, yeah. It doesn’t take that long to put on a suit.” Izaya rolls her eyes as she turns back to Shizuo. “Really, Shizu-chan, I’m not that slow. Now are you ready or-” Izaya cuts off as Shizuo is suddenly pressing his lips against hers. After a moment Shizuo pulls back, a slight smile on his face.

“Yeah, I’m ready. But you’re going to steal the show, flea, you know that right?”

Izaya’s cheeks heat up a bit despite herself and then she’s grabbing Shizuo’s wrist and tugging him toward the door. “...Just shut up and let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like Izaya in a dress too much, so i brought back genderfluid!izaya. because she's pretty and fantastic and i can.
> 
> also, because i suck at describing clothes, this is izaya's dress: http://redchinesedress.com/wp-content/uploads/Long-sleeve-beaded-mini-A-line-party-dress-modern-Chinese-red-mini-bridal-wedding-dress-002.jpg


	21. Dancing

“You’re telling me that the all-knowing Informant of Shinjuku doesn’t know how to dance?”

“It’s not exactly an extremely important skill, Shizu-chan. I just never really bothered to learn.”

Shizuo sighs and pushes himself up from his spot on the couch. Really, first the flea can’t cook and now he can’t dance? Izaya is full of more strange surprises than expected. But Shizuo is going to fix this one, and so he makes his way over to Izaya’s large and expensive entertainment system setup and turns it over to the radio. Obnoxious pop music starts playing and then Shizuo is over at Izaya’s desk, tugging his chair away from the computer and spinning it around.

“H-hey! Shizu-chan, what-?”

“I’m teachin’ you how to dance, flea.” Shizuo grabs Izaya’s wrist and pulls him up, dragging him over to the clearest spot in the room. Izaya is scowling skeptically, not exactly thrilled to have his work interrupted like this.

“I really don’t see how this is necessary…” Izaya ventures as Shizuo takes both of Izaya’s hands in his and starts swinging them back and forth to the beat. “Dancing is just so overrated and pointless.”

“No, it’s a connection. Just listen to the music and move your body. It’s easy.” Shizuo is already swaying lightly from side to side, bobbing a bit as the songs tempo picks up as it nears the end. Izaya is scowling still, not understanding the point. After a moment, he tries to pull away.

“I really have work to do…”

“Oh c’mon!” Shizuo slides closer, his arms wrapping around Izaya’s waist and pulling their bodies together. A small surprised gasp escapes Izaya’s lips and Shizuo grins. “How about this then?” One hand intertwines with Izaya’s and is held to the side. The other moves Izaya’s free hand to Shizuo’s shoulder before moving to the small of Izaya’s back. Already Shizuo can see a slight dusting of pink on Izaya’s cheeks.

“A waltz? Shizu-chan, this song is way too fast for that…”

“Don’t worry about it.” Lips slide together as Shizuo ducks down to give Izaya a kiss. He pulls away only enough to talk, their lips still brushing for a moment. “Just follow my lead, alright?”

A pause. Shizuo sways them gently back and forth, leaning his forehead against Izaya’s and smiling softly at him. After a moment, Izaya gives a slight nod.

Then Shizuo is moving, a step to the right, a step back. Izaya tries to follow, caught off guard by how smooth Shizuo’s movements are and mostly just stumbling along with him, the ungraceful one for once. They move in a small square, Izaya’s gaze flicking between Shizuo’s eyes and his feet, his own feet catching Shizuo’s toes far too often for his liking. Finally, Izaya just pushes Shizuo away, his face bright red.

He’s never felt so incompetent in his life.

“I-I can’t do this. I have work to do and it’s not working, I can’t get the hang of it so just-”

“How about this.” Shizuo cuts him off by lifting Izaya up. A squeak escapes into the air between them and then Shizuo is setting Izaya back down closer to him, with Izaya’s feet planted right on top of Shizuo’s own. His arm wraps back around Izaya’s waist to hold him flush against him and keep Izaya from losing balance. Izaya is still blushing.

“Shizu-chan, what-?”

“That’s the second time you’ve asked that,” Shizuo mumbles against Izaya’s lips. Then he’s moving again, they both are as Shizuo holds Izaya against him, moving with far more confidence than before. 

“This way you won’t keep stumbling.” Shizuo’s voice is soft and low. His hands slide over Izaya’s back, gently holding him and swaying him out of sync with the music. Izaya slowly relaxes, bringing his arms up to wrap around Shizuo’s neck. A small sigh escapes as he leans in to catch Shizuo’s lips with his own.

“...I guess dancing isn’t all bad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for some reason i always thought that Shizuo would have taken dance classes with Kasuka once he was scouted and probably really enjoyed them, as dancing can be so relaxing in it's own way, like shutting yourself off from the world and making your own little space... or something. idk.


	22. Baking

There is a good reason for Izaya being banned from the kitchen and this is it.

Shizuo was just trying to make a cake. No particular reason for it, just that he likes sweets and making his own is cheaper than buying one. Plus, he’s recently found that baking is very calming for him and has become an excellent way for him to deal with stress.

Izaya ruins all that the moment he sets foot in the kitchen however. Shizuo doesn’t know how he does it, aside from opening his mouth and blabbing on like the irritating flea he is, but somehow it’s more than that. Somehow, when Shizuo runs to the bathroom and leaves Izaya to mix the batter - “Carefully!” - and not touch anything else, he comes back less than five minutes later to a disaster. 

The bowl is on the floor. Izaya is covered in cake batter. A hand towel is on fire and both smoke and flour are billowing around the room. 

For a moment, Shizuo just stands in the doorway in shock, watching as Izaya frantically attempts to put out the the fire. Shizuo sighs. He’s not sure why he expected anything else.

“Izaya.”

Izaya freezes and turns to look at Shizuo with almost comical slowness. “Ah. Shizu-chan. I- um. Dropped the bowl.”

“I can see that,” Shizuo deadpans, not bothering to glance at the bowl on the floor. After another moment of just staring Izaya down, Shizuo sighs again and moves to start cleaning up the kitchen so he can start over. “Izaya, go take a shower. You have cake batter in your hair.”

“But-”

“Izaya. Get out of my kitchen. Now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izaya can't be left alone in a kitchen, he'll burn the house down. and now Shizuo is probably going to make even more cake because Shizuo is totally a stress baker.


	23. In Battle, Side by Side

“Why do you have to piss off every person you talk to, flea?”

“I think most of these people are here for you, Shizu-chan.”

Shizuo growls in frustration and glares at the group of thugs surrounding them. Shizuo had just been trying to do his job, really he had. But then of course - _of course_ \- Izaya just had to show up and ruin all of that. And to make matters worse, their fight just had to attract a bunch of second rate thugs with a grudge.

There are already upended vending machines and broken street signs scattered on the ground around them. Izaya himself is perched lazily on a heap of broken and twisted metal, far too relaxed as he casually flicks his switchblade open and closed. The street looks like a war zone, and in the brief calm before the next storm, Shizuo reflects on how ridiculous his entire life is sometimes.

This scene is straight out of an anime or video game and it’s honestly ridiculous that it’s not even rare.

“I’m sure plenty of these guys would like to kick your ass,” Shizuo points out as he adjusts his grip on the street sign in his hands, waiting for someone to make a move. These thugs managed to surround them but now seem hesitant to actually engage the Fighting Doll of Ikebukuro in combat. “Why don’t you get down here and fight them instead and I’ll go home.”

“But that sounds like so much woooork!” Izaya sighs, pouting down at Shizuo. “These losers are hardly worth my time. How about this.” Izaya slides down from his perch with a fluid grace that hides just how dangerous the man is. He takes a position next to Shizuo, his relaxed posture and almost delicate features contrasting with Shizuo’s tense rigidity and obvious aggression.

“Whoever takes out more gets to top tonight.”

“...You’re on, flea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is literally the funniest prompt for Shizuo and Izaya for me because they aren't fighting each other for once and yet they're still arguing. it's just so beautiful.


	24. Arguing

“I don’t like it.”

“Well, I didn’t ask for your opinion, _Shizu-chan,_ so why don’t you just kindly keep it to _yourself.”_

A small grunt is the only response Izaya gets as he continues to gather together the things he’ll need for tonight’s job. It’s one of the more dangerous jobs he’s taken in a while, so it requires more preparation. He always carries a good amount of knives and switchblades, but tonight he has them strapped everywhere, taking no more risk than he has to.

However, Shizuo is of the opinion that the whole job is too risky and Izaya should just stay home. There’s no point in Izaya going out like this when there are plenty of other jobs he could take and plenty of other ways to make money, for that matter. Izaya refuses to listen to him though and so they end up here.

“....You know I don’t like any of those jobs you take. Why can’t you just… do something less gross and dangerous?”

A loud frustrated sigh comes from Izaya as the fight over Izaya’s profession starts yet again.

“Yes, I know perfectly well that you don’t like what I choose to do for a living but guess what? It’s _my_ life so _I_ get to choose what I do with it!” Izaya drops the job file on his desk with a bit more force than necessary before moving to grab his jacket. “You are not the boss of me, _I am.”_

“Izaya, that isn’t the point!” Shizuo is getting increasingly frustrated as Izaya refuses to see where he is coming from. “I care about you! I just don’t want you getting hurt!”

“Oh please!” Izaya scoffs. He rolls his eyes as he heads toward the door, pulling on his jacket as he goes. “I can fight on par with you! I think I can handle some thugs.”

“That is the attitude that is going to get you killed!” Shizuo grabs Izaya’s arm before he even gets halfway to the door, jerking him to a stop with more force than intended. Izaya glares, twisting his arm as he tries to break free. “Fighting me and fighting yakuza are completely different! And besides that, what you’re doing isn’t… I mean, you’re hurting other people-”

“If you have such an issue with it then leave.”

The statement hangs in the air between them, heavy and cold. Shizuo’s grip on Izaya’s arm slowly goes slack as he tries to comprehend what Izaya just said. Then Izaya is pulling away, heading for the door as if that statement hasn’t just totally shattered their world.

“I’m going out. I expect you to be gone when I get back.” Izaya’s voice is like ice, casual in it’s existence but dangerous to all it is near. There is no room for argument and Shizuo remains rooted to the spot, watching his boyfriend walk out the door. “Unless of course, you intend to drop it and stop bitching at me about everything I do.”

The door closes softly. Shizuo barely hears it as his fist hits the wall hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there it is!! the angst!! i managed to get through most of this without it but there!! it!! is!!


	25. Making Up

The apartment is dark when Izaya gets back. For a moment, he is disappointed, exhaustion finally showing as his shoulders slump and he leans back against the door, slides down to the floor.

He had almost forgotten what he said. But now, here in the dark of his apartment, it strikes him that maybe he shouldn’t have said that, that maybe he hadn’t meant it.

This only lasts for a moment however before he is pushing himself up and moving into his apartment, putting away his things and removing all the defenses he had left after his job. It’s not nearly as much as he left with, a fact though not surprising, certainly is irritating. Izaya had hoped that his blades wouldn’t actually be needed. Yet when have these things ever gone how he planned?

It’s as Izaya is removing his last switchblade that he realizes that he’s not alone. The light from the city outside his window catches on his blade as he spins around, slowly surveying the room. He hasn’t bothered to turn the lights on, but when a tall figure stands up from the couch, there is no question of who it is.

“Izaya…”

“Shizu-chan.” Despite the instinct to relax in Shizuo’s presence, (when did that happen?) Izaya remains on guard. He doesn’t know why Shizuo is still here after all and he isn’t about to take any chances. “...I thought I told you to leave.”

“...You did, but…” Shizuo runs one hand through his hair, taking a step closer to Izaya. Izaya’s grip on his blade tightens. “I-I couldn’t. It didn’t seem… right.”

“Like how nothing I do is _right?”_ Izaya scoffs. “What isn’t _right_ is creeping around in someone’s apartment after they told you to leave. Now get out.” The blade is flicked closed and joins its siblings on the desk. Then Izaya is sweeping to the stairs, not even sparing Shizuo a glance.

“Izaya, wait!” Shizuo doesn’t let Izaya make it to the stairs, grabbing his arm and pulling him back. Izaya’s gaze is cold yet again and Shizuo swallows hard. “Look. I… I’ve been thinking, and… I know… that… you aren’t going to stop because I ask you to. You aren’t going to stop for any reason anyone but you can come up with and… I… Well, I can’t really accept that but I also can’t accept you just- just ending it like that. I’m… worried about you, is all.”

Shizuo drops his head, taking a deep breath. Izaya watches him passively, not allowing his thoughts to show on his face.

“So… can we please just… compromise?”

“...Compromise?” Izaya’s voice is low, his curiosity peaked despite himself. Clearly Shizuo has spent a good amount of time thinking about this and Izaya wants to know what he came up with.

“Yes.” Shizuo feels slightly hopeful when he’s not shut down right off the bat. “A compromise. I… I won’t bother you about your job anymore tonight. And-and I won’t try to tell you to stop. But in return… we do need to discuss what you’re doing and how to keep you safe. I never know where you’re going and if something happened to you, I-!” Shizuo stops, takes a deep breath. He drops his hand from Izaya’s arm, rubbing at his own arm instead. “I don’t know what I would do.”

For a moment, Izaya doesn’t say anything, just watches Shizuo quietly. Honestly, he doesn’t want to compromise. What he wants is for Shizuo to just drop the whole subject altogether and leave him to do his work in peace. However, they’re in a relationship now, and as much as Izaya hates it in some ways, that does mean compromise. It’s taken a long time for Izaya to learn this, but it has become more and more evident as time has gone on.

And honestly, Izaya has found that he doesn’t really want to lose Shizuo either.

“Alright.” Izaya’s voice is soft as he reaches out, intertwines his fingers with Shizuo’s. “I’ll try… to compromise. But… can we please figure out the details tomorrow? I’m exhausted, and I want to go to bed.”

“Y-yeah. Yeah, of course. Um.” Shizuo stares at their hands, rubbing his thumb over Izaya’s skin slowly. “I can take the couch if you want. Since… you wanted me gone and all…”

“Nope.” Izaya tugs at Shizuo’s hand, taking another step toward the stairs. “You’re not getting out of being my space heater that easily.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see? everything is okay, promise. they'll figure it out.


	26. Gazing into Each Others' Eyes

“I’m going to kill you, flea.”

“Oh, yes, say that again…”

“Hhn… I’m going to kill you.”

Izaya’s smile widens as a breathy sigh works it’s way past his lips. Shizuo’s eyes are a burning gold as his hands tug at Izaya’s hips. They make Izaya feel like he’s melting in the strangest and most pleasant way, even as Shizuo growls threats like love into Izaya’s ear and grinds against him harshly. Rough brick tugs at the back of Izaya’s shirt, threatening to rip the thin fabric and Izaya’s skin along with it, and Izaya feels a shudder run through him. All he sees is gold, hot and melting, smothering him in a possessive embrace.

“A-again… Shizu-chan…”

_“Fuck_ Izaya… I’m going to rip you limb from limb… I’ll fucking kill you.”

Blood drips from Izaya’s split lip, a liquid match to the too bright scarlet of Izaya’s eyes and Shizuo swears the metal taste on his lips must be the same poison. The twisting, coiling, aching burn in his stomach can only be from the acid red of Izaya’s gaze, a drug and a blade all in one as it cuts into Shizuo and takes control and he can’t look away. Not as those long lashes flutter in pleasure, soft sighs and even softer moans slipping from venomous lips and Shizuo is angling his hips to press in closer, hoping to pull more lovely sounds from the one who makes him see red.

“Tell me… how…”

“First… I’ll snap your wrist, so you can’t use your precious switchblade.”

Thin fingers tug at blonde hair and heavy breath mingles between them, shuttering as it seems to get harder and harder to breathe. Shizuo tightens his grip on those skinny hips and Izaya’s hands are slipping between them, fumbling to remove belts and pants, too impatient to do anything properly. Pants are barely shoved out of the way before Izaya has Shizuo gasping from his cool touch, his hand moving over him fast and with much less grace than usual. The bruising grip on Izaya’s hip is removed in order to mirror his actions, hot hands stroking Izaya’s arousal and the gasps earned from that have Shizuo groaning in response.

“Hnng… then…?”

“Then… I’ll beat you t-to a pulp… Make you beg for mercy.”

“A-ahh… yes…!”

Eyes glaze over as Shizuo leans in, pressing their foreheads together. Izaya is gasping in sharp breaths, inches away, and the only thing keeping Shizuo from closing the distance between them is his eyes. They’ve managed to keep eye contact though all the insults and all the impatience and as that infuriating red glazes over in lust Shizuo can’t make himself look away.

Izaya presses in closer, shuddering and tightening his grip on Shizuo’s hair. A desperate moan slips past his lips and Shizuo is speeding up, hurrying Izaya to his climax. Moans and broken versions of Shizuo’s name fill the air between them as Izaya tries to match Shizuo’s movements. But with Shizuo’s threats swirling in his ear and Shizuo’s hands hot on his skin, he can barely think anymore, let alone keep up some kind of rhythm. It hardly matters however as Shizuo bucks into his hand, just as turned on by watching Izaya come apart as he would be if Izaya could actually focus.

“And finally… when you can barely- _hhng…_ stay conscious…”

Shizuo is losing his focus as well, his hand loosing any sort of pattern he may have had as he drags his thumb rough over Izaya’s tip, causing the raven to whimper. Izaya is tugging relentlessly at his hair and Shizuo’s free hand is leaving bloodied bruises on Izaya’s hip. Gold and scarlet are melting into each other, sunlight mixed with acid blood, burning and boiling until everything has been consumed in their heat.

“I’ll rip out your heart. Take it as… my own…”

_“Shizuo-!”_

Shizuo’s voice is barely above a whisper, but with the dark look behind the bright gold Izaya can hear Shizuo’s meaning plain as day. And then Izaya is shuddering, pleasure flooding through his veins and sparking across his skin. Blood red flickers to something softer for a fraction of a moment and that’s enough to send Shizuo over the edge as well, shaking and groaning as he tumbles after his lover. 

For a moment, everything is quiet. Harsh breaths are the only sound between the two as the world stops spinning and their skin begins to cool. Izaya’s hand slides down the back of Shizuo’s neck, soothing in its coolness and sending a shiver through still sensitive skin and Izaya finds himself watching every twitch in Shizuo’s expression, devouring his features with his eyes as if he may never see them again.

And when his gaze lands back on Shizuo’s eyes, he still hasn’t looked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahaha this one got so out of hand. it was originally just going to be an intense staring match while they insulted each other but then Izaya has a kink for threats as dirty talk and this happened. and i actually like it, so i'm okay with that.


	27. Getting Married

“We should get married.”

Izaya looks up from his paperwork and stares across the room at Shizuo. The blond is still sitting relaxed on the couch, not even looking at Izaya as he makes this grand statement. When nothing else follows, Izaya looks back down at his work.

“You know as well as I do that we can’t do that.” Izaya ignores Shizuo’s sigh and continues on. “It would be dangerous, and besides, it isn’t legal in Japan. The world just isn’t ready for us to get married.”

“…It’s legal in other countries.”

“We both know that neither of us could leave Ikebukuro.”

There’s a pause before Shizuo finally relents with a small grunt. Izaya goes back to his work, the conversation quickly slipping from his mind. They’ve had it a couple times now and they’ve always come to the same conclusion and he figures this time will be the same; it’s not as if the facts have changed.

It isn’t ten minutes later however that Izaya’s chair is suddenly shifting as Shizuo leans over the back of it, draping his arms around Izaya and resting his head on the raven’s shoulder. Izaya sighs.

“…I’m working, Shizu-chan. I’ll play with you when I’m done-”

“I want to marry you, Izaya.”

A sharp breath is sucked in as Izaya stiffens. A slight blush is working it’s way onto his cheeks as he glances down at what he can see of Shizuo’s face. That is just a much more blunt declaration of feeling, somehow more embarrassing than “we should.” Honestly, Izaya isn’t really sure how to respond to that. Luckily, he doesn’t have to.

“I don’t care if we can’t, like… technically or legally or whatever. I just… I want to marry you. To be married to you. Be your husband or life partner or whatever you want to call me.” Shizuo nuzzles at Izaya’s neck and Izaya isn’t so sure he can respond without sounding choked up.

Izaya never really thought of marriage as a feeling. It always seemed like a piece of paper and a legal technicality, something that shifts your legal and perhaps social status and nothing else. But Shizuo sounds so sincere and passionate and has so much feeling for this, and Izaya has never felt this wanted.

After a moment, Izaya finally manages to swallow hard and find his voice, keeping it as even as possible. “…I… okay. Yeah. I guess… we can figure something out then.” Soft lips press against Izaya’s skin and he can feel Shizuo’s radiant smile warming him. Thin fingers thread through blond hair as Izaya leans his cheek on the top of Shizuo’s head.

“I… I would like to marry you too, Shizu-chan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok well... it's not really them GETTING MARRIED just planning it but... weddings so aren't my thing, and i honestly think this is sweeter than the actual wedding so meh.


	28. Birthday

Shizuo never really thought much about his birthday. His family hadn’t been the most wealthy of people, so they never could afford to do much, and besides, it’s not as if Shizuo had many friends to invite to a party. His most memorable birthday had been in high school, when Shinra tried to make the day a bit more special and Izaya had in turn blown up a science lab, just to piss Shizuo off. That was the day flaming barrels of oil rolled through the halls of Raijin Academy and certainly no one who was there would forget it.

Now that he’s older, birthdays mean even less to Shizuo. Kasuka always sends him something small and his parents send him a card. If he worked on his birthday then Tom would treat him to lunch and eventually Vorona would wish him a good day, but that’s about it.

No, Shizuo never really thought much about birthdays; that is, until he started dating Izaya.

Really, he should have known after what happened in high school that Izaya wouldn’t let Shizuo’s birthday go by without being obnoxious. And yet when Shizuo comes home from work that day, he’s still surprised and confused.

There is colored paper everywhere. Streamers are hanging from the ceiling and draped across the room; there’s confetti on the floor. To top it all off, hanging on the balcony is a huge banner reading:

**HAPPY 50TH BIRTHDAY SHIZU-CHAN**

Shizuo almost rips it down on sight.

Then Izaya comes bustling out of the kitchen carrying the biggest cake Shizuo has ever seen and he’s sure he must be dreaming. Of course, Shizuo forgets nearly all of it when he realizes that Izaya was in the kitchen.

“Oh, welcome home Shizu-chan. I wasn’t expecting you so-”

“What do you think you’re doing in the kitchen?” Shizuo quickly moves over to take the cake from Izaya, setting it on the bar counter nearby before completely ignoring it to turn to Izaya instead. “You didn’t set anything on fire, did you?”

“Shizu-chan…” Izaya blinks at him in amused surprise for a moment before he bursts out laughing. Shizuo doesn’t know how to respond to this and so he just stares at Izaya until he calms down. “Oh my god! Of everything you could comment on, the first thing you do is worry about the fact that I was in the kitchen. That’s amazing.”

“Well, it’s kind of the most concerning thing, as you are likely to burn the whole building down,” Shizuo huffs and crosses his arms over his chest. Meanwhile Izaya rolls his eyes and moves over to wrap his arms around Shizuo’s waist, pulling him close and moving up onto his toes to give a quick peck to Shizuo’s lips.

“You don’t have to worry about that, because I didn’t turn the oven on today.” Izaya’s matter-of-fact statement has confusion sliding across Shizuo’s features as he glances at the cake. His arms unfold to rest his hands on Izaya’s hips as he raises one eyebrow in question. Izaya huffs, a slight dusting of pink forming on his cheeks. “The cake was store bought, frozen. I just… decorated it. Or… tried to, anyway.”

“Tried to…?” Now Shizuo is actually curious about this cake. Taking one of Izaya’s hands in his own, Shizuo pulls away so he can actually take a look at the cake.

Put bluntly, it’s a mess. Shizuo feels his lips twitching with both laughter and the undeniable sweetness of Izaya attempting this for him. It’s clear that Izaya tried to make a few different colors of frosting out of white, but he didn’t get a good mix of food coloring, so the shades of color are all uneven. The frosting is unevenly spread as well and the icing spelling out “Happy Birthday Shizu-chan” sticks to the cake in messy blobs, almost unreadable in some spots.

It’s the sweetest thing Izaya has ever done for him.

“I-I know it’s a mess, so just… I don’t even like cake, so it’s not like this is something I have any desire to do. And anyway...” Izaya starts rambling on next to Shizuo, clearly embarrassed by his inability to decorate a cake and trying to cover it up with his disdain for such things. But Shizuo isn’t listening as he takes in the mess of a cake and looks around them at the completely obnoxious decorations that Izaya has put up. Shizuo had assumed they were meant to be sarcastic and a passive-aggressive jab at Shizuo getting older (“HAPPY 50TH,” really? He’s 27...) but as Izaya stutters out his excuses for his attempt at a cake, Shizuo is starting to think there is more to this.

“I like it.” Shizuo finally interrupts Izaya and the smaller man falls silent in shock. Shizuo smiles down at him sweetly, a warmth in his chest that is so evident in his gaze that Izaya is blushing red and looking away. “You did all this for me?”

“...Shut up.” Izaya refuses to look at Shizuo even as warm hands are wrapping around his waist again and pulling him close. “It’s not like you deserve any of it really, I mean… Shizu-chan is just getting so old and I figured you might want some shitty decorations, since you were talking about them the other day and how you never really had a birthday party and I don’t even like cake so I don’t see the appeal, but Shizu-chan is childish like that so…”

“Izaya.” The smile on Shizuo’s face could melt snow with how warm it is and Izaya can barely look at it. “Thanks.”

Izaya huffs, staring at Shizuo for a moment before nodding and rolling his eyes. “Yeah, whatever. You better enjoy that cake, because I got frosting everywhere and it’s gross.”

A laugh bubbles out of Shizuo’s throat at that and he’s hugging Izaya close, ducking down to hide his face in Izaya’s shoulder, ignoring the protests from the raven.

Really, as much of a pain as Izaya could be, sometimes he could be so sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izaya is forever 21 and apparently Shizuo is now 50 pffft.


	29. Doing Something Ridiculous

_“Izaya!”_

“Catch me if you can~!”

Izaya had dragged Shizuo to an amusement park. Honestly, Shizuo hadn’t wanted to come. Sure, the rides could be fun but it was all big crowds in small spaces and Shizuo’s temper is just entirely too short for this.

And then of course Izaya decided to be, well… _Izaya._

They were waiting in line for some ride - Shizuo doesn’t even know which, he isn’t paying attention - and Izaya was complaining about everything; the line, the heat, the screaming children. Really, Shizuo doesn’t know why Izaya even wanted to come to this damn place as he seems to hate everything about it. Finally, Izaya got bored enough to decide this line just wasn’t where he wanted to be.

So he left it. Shizuo stood in place, entirely confused as he stared after Izaya, wondering what the hell the flea thought he was doing. Turns out what Izaya thought he was doing is flirting like the little parasite he is. Shizuo stared, dumbfounded, as Izaya managed to convince some random guy to buy him ice cream. And then Izaya is next to him again, licking at his ice cream casually and smirking.

Shizuo was seething. Not only did Izaya just leave him with no explanation, but he went and flirted with some random guy in order to mooch off of him. That combined with the heat and the children screaming in his ear has Shizuo quickly on the verge of snapping.

Then Izaya offers him a lick of his ice cream and Shizuo completely loses it.

And that is how they end up racing through the crowds of an amusement park, disturbing the innocent park goers and causing destruction. Somehow Izaya still has his ice cream, even as he slides between food carts and around hassled parents, never spilling a drop. Shizuo rampages behind him, upending trash cans and sending said food carts flying as he chases after his flea.

Suddenly ice cream hits Shizuo directly in the face and he’s momentarily blinded. In the time it takes him to clear the sticky stuff from his face enough to see, Izaya has jumped a fence and begun scaling the crisscrossing metal poles behind it. 

Shizuo is over the fence and following after him long before it registers that what they are climbing is in fact a roller coaster. It’s only when there is a rumbling and the whole structure shakes that Shizuo looks at anything other than the back of Izaya’s head. The car of the roller coaster shoots by above them, the screams of the riders trailing behind it.

Izaya has stopped about ten feet below the track, perched precariously as he smiles down at Shizuo, who is growling and cursing as he follows after the stupid flea. He knows they should get down - there is already a crowd of people below them and security has surely been called by now - but he can’t do that until Izaya does. He can’t lose like that.

“Get down from there, flea!”

“Come and get me down yourself, Shizu-chan~!”

Finally Shizuo makes it up to Izaya’s level, amazed that Izaya didn’t try to run away anymore. Instead his infuriating smile is plastered across his face and he’s waiting patiently for Shizuo to sit beside him. Shizuo is terribly confused, but does so anyway.

“Isn’t this a great spot?” Izaya gestures out in front of them, to the sprawling landscape and the city skyline on the horizon. He picked one of the tallest points in the park to climb to and that view certainly shows it. Shizuo has to admit it’s a pretty sight, though he won’t say as much out loud; that would only encourage this horrible behavior.

“This is not how you’re supposed to go on a roller coaster.”

“Shizu-chan is no fun.” Izaya pouts for a moment, but this hand has inched over to link his fingers with Shizuo’s as he scoots closer. Then Izaya is leaning over and pressing his lips against Shizuo’s and any more scathing remarks are silenced.

They’re going to get carried away and nearly fall, then kicked out of the amusement park with a two month ban. But for now, all Shizuo cares about is Izaya’s lips against his as the sun sets red behind the buildings of their city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't even that ridiculous for them?? but it's still really ridiculous??? such dumbasses
> 
> this fic is almost done... just two more chapters, which i already have written. however, i also have a backlog of like, 6?? other things to post, so don't worry!! i hope to continue posting often. i would also like to add that i'm on tumblr... http://madcheshirekatt.tumblr.com/ ...i'm not very active on there, but i love talking to people and about headcanons and i love prompts!! i can't guarantee i will write it, nor in a timely manner, but yeah.


	30. Doing Something Hot

“It’s waaay tooooo hoooot…”

“Oh stop whining.”

“But Shiiiizuuuu-chaaaaaan!”

“For someone who gets cold so easily you sure complain a lot when it’s actually warm out.”

Izaya huffs and glares at Shizuo from across the room. He’s currently draped across Shizuo’s couch, sweating and whining in the heat. For once he actually removed his jacket, something that he felt ought to show Shizuo just how serious he was being about how horrible the heat is. Sadly, it’s not working.

“High 90s is not _‘warm’,_ Shizu-chan. I feel like I’m melting!” Izaya throws his hands up in the air in frustration. He’s actually wearing a short sleeved shirt for once too, but at this point he’s tempted to follow Shizuo’s example and just ditch it altogether.

“Stop being so melodramatic.” Shizuo continues to ignore Izaya’s whining for the most part as he moves around his tiny kitchen, cleaning up from lunch. “Just give me five more minutes and we can have ice cream. That will cool you down.”

“I don’t like ice cream!” That’s a bit of an exaggeration (okay, maybe “lie” would be more correct) but Izaya is sweating and miserable and all he wants is to cool off. “Can’t we just go to my apartment instead? My air conditioning actually works.”

“Mine works fine. I just don’t keep my place a freezer like you do.”

“Anything is better than sweating.”

Shizuo just rolls his eyes as he gets out two bowls and the ice cream. Plain vanilla for Izaya, something with lots of chocolate and chunks for Shizuo. He carries the bowls over to the table and sets Izaya’s down before sitting and starting to work on his.

“C’mon Izaya, your ice cream is going to melt.”

“I don’t wanna move! It’s too hot!” Izaya whines, tilting his head up to look at Shizuo. He gestures at Shizuo to come over. “Bring it over here. It’s not like a bit of ice cream is going to hurt your couch. I’ll be careful.”

Shizuo contemplates this for a moment before finally sighing and moving over to the couch instead. He shoves Izaya’s legs out of the way and sits down, holding Izaya’s bowl out to him.

“Here. Take it, you child.”

Izaya stares at the bowl for a moment then sighs. “So much effort… Shizu-chan, feed me.”

Shizuo nearly drops both bowls of ice cream as reels back for a moment of shock and confusion. “Um… excuse me?”

“I saaaaaid….” Izaya is smirking as he finally sits up and leans closer to Shizuo. “Feed. Me.” Shizuo’s face actually heats up this time as Izaya’s grin has the faintest suggestion of innuendo in it and Shizuo isn’t really sure how to react to that. Izaya is highly amused.

“N-no way!” Shizuo finally manages to stammer out a response, huffing. “I’m not going to spoon feed your lazy ass. You’re an adult, you can feed yourself.”

“Oh c’mon,” Izaya pouts. “It’s not going to hurt you! Besides, if you keep fighting me like this, all the ice cream is going to melt and then we won’t have any. So just hurry up!” And with that Izaya leans a bit closer, pushing the bowl back toward Shizuo in the process.

Shizuo huffs and stammers and tries to come up with some way to counter that but with Izaya leaning into him and his ice cream melting this whole situation is just so baffling he doesn’t know what else to do but go along with Izaya’s ridiculous demands. So finally Shizuo sighs and set his own bowl on his lap.

“Alright, alright. But I hope you know that you’re acting like a spoiled child.” Izaya just opens his mouth demandingly in response and Shizuo sighs. Finally, he gives in and gets a bite of Izaya’s ice cream on his spoon and holds it up for Izaya. A small pleased hum sounds as Izaya takes the spoon into his mouth.

Shizuo is taking a bite of his own ice cream by the time Izaya talks. “See? That wasn’t so bad! It’s really quite easy, don’t you think?”

“Just shut up and have some more,” Shizuo grunts as he holds up another spoonful. They continue like this for a bit, Shizuo quickly figuring that as long as he keeps Izaya’s mouth occupied with ice cream he won’t talk. Izaya not talking is always a plus.

However, it doesn’t take long for Shizuo to get a bit distracted from eating his own ice cream and end up instead focusing on watching Izaya. The way the spoon disappears into his mouth; how his lips slide over the smooth metal; his tongue peeking out to swipe at a bit of ice cream on his lips. Shizuo swears Izaya must be exaggerating every movement on purpose because it seems like this whole display is just getting more and more lewd.

And did it get hotter in here?

Soon enough they’re almost out of vanilla and Shizuo’s ice cream is neglected and melting in his bowl. Izaya notices this and gives Shizuo a smirk before taking his next bite.

“Hey, Shizu-chan…”

“...Hmm.”

“Aren’t you going to eat your ice cream?” Izaya licks his lips, his smirk growing. “Or are you just going to watch me eat mine?”

Shizuo’s face heats up at that. He looks away, letting out a huff.

“...Shut up flea. I… got distracted is all.”

“I’ll say…” Izaya is giggling as he grabs the mostly empty bowl of vanilla and sets it aside. Then he’s climbing into Shizuo’s lap and straddling his hips and Shizuo is very confused and slightly panicked.

“Flea, what are you-?”

“Shhh shh sh.” Izaya shushes him, settling into Shizuo’s lap comfortably and taking the spoon from his hand. “Just relax. Shizu-chan needs to eat his ice cream too. Don’t want it to go to waste…”

“But why do you need to sit on me? I thought you were hot?” Izaya grins devilishly and wiggles his hips a bit, earning a rather satisfying gasp from Shizuo.

“Oh, I know you thought I was hot.” The laughter in his voice is obvious but so is the hint at something else that Shizuo is not sure how to identify. “And I noticed that you seem to think I’m really hot with my lips around the spoon, right? Like this?” And Izaya demonstrates in the most obscene way possible, licking a bit at the spoon before sliding his lips over the top of it. Shizuo’s face is heating up right along with something in the pit of his stomach and then Izaya is pulling away from the spoon with a wet pop.

“Kya~! Shizu-chan is thinking naughty thoughts~!” Izaya teases, squirming in Shizuo’s lap and just being all around obnoxious about it. Then suddenly there is melting ice cream on the spoon and it’s pressing against Shizuo’s lips and dripping down his chin and on his chest and Shizuo is officially lost as to what Izaya’s motivation is. “Alright, Shizu-chan! Open up!”

Shizuo opens his mouth only because he doesn’t know what else to do. Izaya practically purrs in delight at his compliance however and as Shizuo tastes the cold metal on his tongue he decides that he’s had enough ice cream.

So when Izaya pulls back to get some more, Shizuo doesn’t wait for him. Instead, he leans in and licks at Izaya’s neck, enjoying the salty taste of sweat on his skin, as well as the shiver that runs through Izaya in response.

“Shizu-chan’s tongue is cold…” Izaya’s complaint is weakened by the hand curling into Shizuo’s hair and pulling him closer. Shizuo smiles.

“I thought you wanted to cool off.” Shizuo continues to lick at Izaya’s skin, nipping and sucking every so often and making Izaya squirm in his lap for entirely different reasons from before.

“Shizu-chan, that’s not going to cool me off.” 

“You’re not pushing me away,” Shizuo points out. Izaya stays quiet, his only response being to lean back and set the ice cream bowl and spoon on the coffee table. Shizuo runs his hands up and down Izaya’s sides, suddenly wondering what that vanilla ice cream must taste like off Izaya’s tongue. “We can take a cold shower after.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was originally the fill for the ice cream prompt but... i got a different idea for that obviously and i thought this fit this prompt so... yeah. izaya is so fucking ridiculous and obnoxious


	31. Doing Something Sweet

“Shizu-chaaan…”

“Hnn…”

“Call me Iza-chan today, okay?”

“Mmm… hm.”

Izaya giggles at Shizuo’s sleepy confirmation and rolls over to drape herself across him. The sunrise is peeking through the blinds, alerting them to the oncoming morning, but neither makes any move to get out of bed. Shizuo’s arms wrap loosely around Izaya’s waist, pulling her closer and nuzzling sleepily at her head, only half awake.

“Mmm… you smell good, flea…” Shizuo’s voice is low and rough and Izaya can feel it rumbling in his chest.

“You always think I smell good, Shizu-chan.” Izaya’s voice is a lazy drawl as she remains sprawled across Shizuo’s chest, soaking up his warmth and letting the calmness of the morning spread out around them. It’s rare that Izaya doesn’t get up right away, but after such a busy day yesterday - and a relatively sleepless night thanks to a certain protozoan - Izaya really just doesn’t feel like moving.

“Mmhmm… That’s ‘cause it’s true, obviously.” Shizuo tightens his grip on Izaya’s waist and pulls her closer against him, nuzzling at her neck and pressing a few kisses to her skin. “You always smell like fancy shampoo and cinnamon… and right now you also kinda smell like me. I like that…”

Izaya sighs, tilting her head to the side a bit as Shizuo continues to press sleepy kisses to her skin. A soft warmth is spreading through her to tinge her cheeks pink as Shizuo’s hands massage lightly at her lower back. “Like you… huh.”

“Yup.” Shizuo pulls back to smile sweetly at Izaya, his expression soft. He brings one hand up to push her bangs out of her face then presses a kiss to the tip of her nose. “I always like making you smell like me. Lets me know your still mine. My pretty Iza-chan…”

“Of course I’m still yours.” Izaya can’t help the soft, almost smile that slides onto her lips, betraying more gentleness than any other expression she could give. “I’m all yours. And you’re all mine. My ridiculous Shizu-chan.”

And in the quiet of the morning, where no one can see, two people who were once enemies share love in the only way they know how. The softness has taken a long time to learn, and even now it is hidden behind closed doors and excused as them both being half asleep, delirious. But deep down they both know. Because it is in moments like these that they truly feel together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's the last one D: i really wanted to kind of tie everything together sort of?? as like an actual ending?? so?? i don't know, this is just them being cute in the morning with their creepy possessive way of saying they love each other. this one is so short tho... oh well.
> 
> i'm sorry about not responding to comments as much, i started classes two weeks ago and have gotten really busy. i have a backlog of things to post, but i'm definitely going to space them out, so keep an eye out for those!! i've loved writing these and sharing all this with you guys, you're awesome!! and seriously, send me your prompts/headcanons on tumblr, i love talking about them!!


End file.
